Sequel' Fanatic Fans
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Satu tahun setelah kejadian penculikan itu terkuak, Sasuke memulai hari-harinya seperti biasa. Ditemani Naruto dan selalu didampingi pria kuning itu. Tapi bagaimana jika fans fanaticnya yang baru muncul? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Sasuke? / NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, lepaskan!" Sasuke menyerukan perintahnya yang kesekian, namun Naruto tetap bergeming dan melangkah tegas menuju salah satu ruangan khusus artis.

Hari ini Sasuke ada pemotretan di suatu majalah terkenal dan harus berpasangan dengan seorang vokalis band yang baru saja naik daun akhir-akhir ini, tapi kegiatannya harus sedikit terganggu oleh ulah fans fanatiknya yang bisa dibilang cukup nekat. Siapa yang akan menyangka jika gadis penggemar itu akan menerobos ruang pemotretan lalu memeluk Sasuke yang pada saat itu tengah berpose bersama partnernya.

Sebagai kekasih dan juga bodyguard Uchiha Sasuke, tentu saja Naruto langsung sigap bergerak mengamankan kekasihnya dari tindakan anarkis fans wanita yang begitu menggila-gilainya setengah mati. Naruto memerintahkan dua orang anak buahnya menyeret si wanita untuk menjauhi Sasuke, sementara dirinya menggotong tubuh Sasuke di atas bahunya sembari berjalan dengan lugas memasuki ruangan artis.

"Dobe! Kau keterlaluan!" maki Sasuke setengah frustasi. Rambutnya yang tertata rapi dengan model jabrik sedikit berantakan ia acak sedemikian rupa, menyalurkan rasa kekesalannya terhadap sifat overprotective Naruto.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Suke," jelas Naruto, menghela napas pelan seraya duduk setelah menurunkan Sasuke di atas sofa. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah sang raven tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mengerikan namun terlihat begitu sexy di matanya.

"Kebaikan katamu?" cibirnya, "demi tuhan, dia hanyalah seorang wanita. Dia bahkan bukan ancaman yang besar untukku. Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan dan membuatku malu di depan banyak orang, Dobe!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke, seorang wanitapun bisa menjadi ancaman yang cukup berbahaya jika sudah terobsesi akan sesuatu. Wanita adalah makhluk yang lebih mudah emosional dibandingkan laki-laki."

Sasuke mendelik dengan hidung yang kembang-kempis, terlihat sekali jika ia masih merasa kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto di ruang pemotretan. "Tolong jangan lakukan ini lagi. Kejadian yang lalu tidak akan terulang lagi padaku, aku janji…," bisiknya melemah. Ia kira Naruto tidak akan mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir, namun Sasuke salah karena ternyata telinga kekasihnya itu cukup tajam mendengarkan semua ucapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa," Naruto menghela napas pasrah setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Perhatiannya memaku raut menawan Sasuke yang sedang tertunduk di sebelahnya. Mau berapa kalipun dilihat, Sasuke memang menakjubkan. Dia tampan cenderung cantik. Jika tersenyum terlihat begitu manis, walau Sasuke lebih sering memasang ekspresi angkuh nan jutek. Postur tubuhnya proporsional, tinggi semampai, dengan pinggul yang sedikit berisi, dan pinggang yang langsing. Warna kulitnya seputih salju, dan halus seperti sutera. Bibirnya merekah seperti warna pekat darah, tapi membuat candu melebihi ekstasi. "Kejadian yang dulu adalah kesalahan fatal bagiku. Sampai sekarang hal itu masih terus terbayang, dan membuatku takut melepaskanmu walau hanya sedetik saja."

"Naruto," Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Tidak, Sasuke, jangan meminta hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan," Ia berdiri tiba-tiba, melempar pandangan ke arah manapun asal tidak bertubrukan dengan obsidian Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau siapapun menculikmu lagi dari sisiku."

Otak Sasuke mengulang jelas kejadian itu, memperlihatkan suatu pengalaman yang menakutkan ke dalam kepalanya. Ia memang pernah mengalami penculikan, tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu. Penculikan itu dilakukan oleh salah seorang fans fanatiknya yang bernama Sai.

Saat itu Sasuke sedang menunggu acara konsernya di mulai, ia menunggu di ruang khusus artis bersama kakaknya, Itachi, yang juga merangkap sebagai Managernya. Tapi acara itu ditunda karena terjadinya kericuhan di luar aula. Sasuke tipikal pemuda yang mudah bosan dengan situasi yang menjemukkan, jadi ia berniat menyegarkan wajahnya yang mulai kusut dengan basuhan air keran di toilet. Dan disanalah ia bertemu pemuda pucat bernama Sai.

Awalnya Sasuke memang bingung, bagaimana bisa seorang fans memasuki backstage yang hanya boleh dimasuki para crew dan juga artis, tapi karena ia tak curiga pada apapun mengenai diri Sai, Sasuke mengiyakan saja saat pemuda pucat itu meminta tanda tangannya. Setelah itu Sasuke tak menyadari kalau fans yang ia kira orang baik, ternyata menyembunyikan kain berisi obat bius di saku celananya.

Sasuke tidak ingat bagaimana cara Sai membawanya dari backstage. Mungkin dia berbaur di tengah kerumunan para pericuh yang sempat membuat orang-orang dalam dan para bodyguard kewalahan. Yang Sasuke tahu saat ia sadar dirinya sudah berada di tempat asing dengan kondisi tubuh lemah dan terikat kuat.

"Sekarang kau malah melamun," Suara Naruto terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Sasuke. Ketika ia menoleh, bibirnya lekas bertubrukan dengan bibir Naruto. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau marah?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, membiarkan Naruto mengecup bibirnya lagi serta telapak tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh pria pirang itu. "Aku ingin pulang saja."

Helaian raven lembut Sasuke terasa menggelitiki leher Naruto ketika bersandar di bahunya. Tapi Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menyentuh sisi kepala Sasuke dan mengecupnya. "Ya. Ayo, kita pulang. Kau butuh istirahat, Teme."

Sasuke mendengus kemudian ikut berdiri. Menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, dan membiarkan pria pirang itu membawakan seluruh barang-barangnya di dalam tas besar. "Dobe."

Namun pria berkulit tan itu hanya memoles senyum tipis. Ia sangat suka melihat Sasuke yang kesal dengan bersikap manis seperti ini. Baginya rajukan Sasuke terkesan seperti undangan untuk dirinya melahap bibir tipis sewarna buah cherry itu sampai habis.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau mau kemana?" Rei Gaara, sebagai juru fotographer mereka bertanya. Seingatnya jam pemotretan Sasuke masih berlangsung sampai sore nanti.

"Oh, maaf, Gaara-san. Tapi Sasuke mendadak tidak enak badan, jadi bolehkah dia menunda pekerjaan ini sampai besok?" ucapan Naruto menuai delikan tajam dari Sasuke. Tapi pria blonde itu tak peduli dan malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke.

"Begitu?" Gaara nampak kecewa. Pasalnya mendapatkan kesempatan memotret bintang besar seperti Sasuke itu sangat langka. Dan Gaara merasa sangat beruntung ketika Direktur majalah tempat ia bekerja memintanya untuk memotret Uchiha Sasuke sebagai foto sampul edisi majalah mereka minggu depan. "Yah, apa boleh buat. Jadwalku masih kosong sampai besok, jadi tak apa. Aku akan menunggu untuk bisa memotret Sasuke-kun lagi."

"Terima kasih," Sasuke membalas pengertian Gaara dengan seulas senyum tipis. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada vokalis band bernama Juugo, yang tak lain adalah partner pemotretannya untuk majalah ini. "Aku juga minta maaf padamu, Juugo-san."

"Tak masalah. Aku mengerti kau mungkin sangat lelah dengan semua jadwalmu, Sasuke-san. Yah, sebagai seorang bintang besar sepertimu pasti sangat sulit mengatur waktu antara bekerja dan juga beristirahat. Jadi aku takkan keberatan menunggu sampai besok untuk bisa ber-partner denganmu lagi."

Perkataan Juugo menarik lirikan sadis dari Naruto. Ucapan sang vokalis muda yang sedang naik daun itu terdengar sangat ambigu, seolah-olah lelaki itu sangat menyukai perannya dalam prosesi pemotretan tadi.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan Sasuke-kun," senyum menawan Juugo adalah hal terakhir yang Sasuke lihat sebelum Naruto menyeretnya keluar studio.

…

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **'Sequel' Fanatic Fans © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **(Sesuai permintaan para pembaca dan janji saya sebelumnya, akhirnya saya memiliki kesempatan untuk membuat sequel fic 'Fanatic Fans'. Tapi mohon maaf, saya masih gagal membuat Naruto yang posesif *bow* semoga kalian masih berkenan membaca fic ini.)**

…

Audi hitam yang dikendarai oleh Naruto terparkir sempurna di depan pekarangan sebuah rumah minimalis milik keluarga Uchiha. Rumah itu sebenarnya warisan dari mendiang kedua orangtua Itachi dan Sasuke, yang diberikan melalui seorang pengacara pribadi ayahnya seusai pemakaman dua pasutri Uchiha tersebut, yang wafat akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas 7 tahun silam.

Sasuke termasuk beruntung karena ia masih memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang begitu menjaga dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Tidak seperti Naruto yang menjadi yatim-piatu di saat usia 4 tahun, dan harus diserahkan kepada yayasan panti asuhan karena tak memiliki satupun sanak saudara ataupun kerabat dekat.

"Masuklah dulu, aku akan mengambilkan barang-barangmu di dalam bagasi."

Naruto selalu memanjakan Sasuke dalam segala hal, termasuk hal-hal sepele seperti mengangkat barang.

"Hn."

Dan Sasuke tak pernah memprotes apapun yang ingin dilakukan Naruto untuk dirinya, karena jikapun ia memprotes, Sasuke akan selalu kalah debat dengan Naruto.

"Dimana kau taruh kunci rumahku, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dari depan pintu rumah.

Naruto berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya memindahkan barang dalam bagasi, lalu ia menoleh, menyembulkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk menatap ruang bagasi mobil kearah Sasuke. "Cari di dalam tasmu. Aku meletakkannya di dalam sana tadi."

Sasuke tak lagi bertanya dan mulai mencari keberadaan benda perak bergerigi itu di dalam tasnya. Setelah dapat, lekas ia memasukan ujung anak kunci itu ke dalam lubang pintu, memutarnya sebanyak dua kali, kemudian mendorongnya pelan.

Bunyi deritan khas bidang kayu solid itu mengiringi suasana rumah yang sepi. Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam, menyalakan sakelar lampu hingga cahaya lampu neon berwatt tinggi itu menerangi seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah minimalis itu. Seketika pemandangan yang mengerikan merasuk ke dalam lensa hitam Sasuke.

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan keras Sasuke terdengar begitu jelas dan melengking. Naruto yang sedang membawa dua tas besar di tangannya lekas menjatuhkan kedua benda itu, lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri tegang di depan ruang tengah.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Naruto membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan, namun pria raven kesayangannya itu langsung berbalik dan memeluknya. Ia tak sempat mengeluarkan suaranya kembali ketika menyaksikan sesuatu yang mengerikan telah mewarnai hampir seluruh lantai ruang tengah.

"Shiro…," Sasuke terisak gemetar. Tangannya meremas kuat seragam dinas Naruto yang terbalut jaket kulit berwarna hitam.

"Astaga…," Ini mengerikan, batin Naruto. "Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?!" katanya mulai tersulut amarah.

Di dalam ruangan yang seharusnya berisi berabotan antik, dan sebuah piano yang biasa dimainkan oleh Sasuke, kini telah terberai seluruh organ dalam binatang beserta darahnya yang telah mengering. Hewan yang mati dimutilasi itu adalah peliharaan kesayangan Sasuke, Shiro, binatang berwujud anjing berbulu putih.

Sebelum Sasuke berangkat untuk sesi pemotretan dan syuting video clip terbaru, ia sempat memberi makan Shiro dan membiarkannya bermain di dalam rumah. Sasuke tahu, Shiro bukan peliharaan yang nakal. Ia sudah terbiasa meninggalkannya di dalam rumah dan tak pernah melihat satupun barang yang rusak karena ulah anjing putih itu. Tetapi, hari ini, bukan barang rusak yang ia temui, melainkan jasad anjing malang itu sendiri yang tercerai berai di lantai ruangan. Menyebarkan aroma busuk yang sangat menyengat di hidung mereka.

'Krak!'

Dari arah dapur, Naruto menangkap suara samar yang mencurigakan. "Ada penyusup di rumah ini," bisiknya, membuat bahu Sasuke menegang dan isak tangisnya berhenti. "Berlindunglah di belakangku," Ia menggeser posisi tubuh Sasuke menjadi ke belakang punggungnya, lalu ia berjalan dengan dua cengkraman kuat Sasuke terhadap jaket di bagian pinggangnya.

Pandangan mata Naruto begitu tajam. Pupil birunya tak mengerjap barang sedetikpun selama berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia tampak begitu fokus dan waspada. Sesekali ia meneliti letak barang-barang yang masih berada di posisinya sebelum ditinggalkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Naruto jadi ragu, apa motif penyusup itu memasuki kediaman kekasihnya jika bukan untuk merampok. Kenapa pula orang itu mengoyak organ dalam Shiro. Seandainya anjing putih itu menyalakpun, rasanya mustahil jika si pelaku tak cukup dengan cara membunuhnya saja.

"Aku sangat yakin dia sudah pergi. Tapi, lebih baik kalau kita berjaga-jaga. Aku akan memeriksa seluruh ruangan di rumah ini," ujarnya sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

"Kau yakin dia sudah pergi? Bagaimana kalau orang itu sedang bersembunyi," terka Sasuke cemas.

"Karena itulah aku akan memeriksanya."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto," Cepat-cepat Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangan Naruto sebelum pria pirang itu beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Tetaplah disini. Aku akan segera kembali setelah memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Kamarmu aman, jadi kau akan baik-baik saja berada disini."

"Tapi, Naruto… kenapa orang itu menyusup ke dalam rumahku? Aku yakin tidak ada satupun barang yang hilang, lalu untuk apa dia melakukannya? Sampai-sampai… dia tega membunuh, Shiro," Suara Sasuke melirih, mata hitamnya nampak berkaca-kaca seperti hendak menangis lagi.

"Aku akan mencari tahunya, Suke. Karena itu tunggulah aku disini, oke?" Naruto mengusap kedua pipi Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya, sebagai isyarat agar kekasihnya tak lagi menangis ataupun ketakutan.

Tapi hal itu tetap tak membuat perasaan Sasuke melega, ia masih nampak keberatan, terlihat jelas dari genggaman jari-jari tangannya yang semakin kuat menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto. Namun, pria pirang itu dengan mudah melepasnya, kemudian melenggang keluar ruangan.

"Naruto…."

Pintu di kunci dari luar. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menoleh ke belakang punggung. Kamarnya masih nampak rapi seperti sebelum ia tinggalkan. Naruto juga sudah mengecek ke dalam kamar mandi, memeriksa kunci jendela, bawah kasur, dan juga lemari pakaian. Seperti yang Naruto katakan, kamarnya aman. Tapi, perasaan Sasuke mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tengah memperhatikannya dari suatu tempat. Akhirnya Sasuke beranjak menaiki kasur, menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada tepian ranjang. Perhatiannya mengarah pada tirai jendela yang sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan langit kemerahan memasuki suasana senja.

Leguhan napas berat mengalun dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia tidak tega melihat Shiro mati dengan begitu mengenaskan, dan Sasuke juga takut saat memori ingatan beberapa menit lalu kembali terbayang. Ia takut pada darah, ia juga takut pada kematian.

Setahun yang lalu ia bahkan hampir mati karena ledakan bom. Beruntung Naruto menyelamatkannya ketika dirinya terjun bebas dari gedung tinggi bersama Sai —penculiknya dulu. Naruto meraih tubuhnya yang tertarik gravitasi, memeluknya, lalu mereka bergelantungan saat bom itu meledak membentur tanah.

Ingatan itu masihlah membekas dalam otaknya. Sasuke mengingat semua hal itu secara terperinci. Dari mulai dirinya diculik, disekap, dibawa kabur saat Naruto berhasil melacak keberadaannya, dipasangi bom pada area perutnya, ditarik memasuki sebuah gedung tua yang cukup lapuk, dan berujung terjun dari ketinggian saat Sai menariknya jatuh saat tertembak.

Sasuke termangu dalam lamunannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan Naruto yang berjalan masuk menghampirinya. "Suke," Hingga suara Naruto berhasil memecah keterdiamannya.

Sasuke mendongak, mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan sorot kekhawatiran.

Pria itu berlutut di depan kasurnya, membelai pipinya yang entah sejak kapan telah basah oleh airmata. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Shiro…."

"Jangan sedih, Sayang. Nanti kita akan memakamkannya di kebun belakang. Aku sudah membungkus mayatnya dengan kain putih dari dapur."

"Siapa yang melakukan ini pada, Shiro?"

"Entahlah," Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, duduk di sebelah Sasuke, kemudian mendekapnya. "Tapi, aku akan menyelidikinya. Siapapun yang masuk ke rumah ini, pastinya memiliki niatan yang tidak baik."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala. Membiarkan Naruto mengecup sayang kening serta tulang hidungnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku masih belum bisa menyimpulkan. Apakah ini hanya kasus perampokan semata atau bukan. Tapi jika kita teliti dengan seksama, tidak ada satupun barang yang hilang dari rumah ini, bergeserpun kurasa tidak."

"Kau tidak berpikir ini ulah Anti Fans, kan?"

Naruto diam sejenak. Memikirkan tebakan spontan Sasuke kemungkinan adalah benar adanya.

"Naruto…," Sasuke merengek, mulai merasa khawatir. Jarinya meremas serat kain yang melekat di tubuh kekasihnya kuat-kuat.

"Percayakan saja padaku," sahutnya tenang. Seulas senyum hangat ia berikan untuk kekasih ravennya tercinta. Naruto membingkai wajah indah itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar, menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa aman pada semua ketakutan yang mendiami diri Sasuke. "Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi selama aku masih hidup dan berdiri disini."

Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tetap tak merasa lega. Ia melirik setiap sudut kamarnya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada. Dia sangat yakin kalau seseorang seperti sedang memata-matainya entah dari mana.

Ataukah semua itu hanya perasaan Sasuke semata?

…

Keesokan harinya, aktifitas Sasuke berjalan seperti biasa. Bangun tidur, mandi, bersiap-siap, sarapan, kemudian berangkat menuju lokasi pemotretan atau syuting drama terbarunya. Tapi yang berbeda hanyalah, tidak ada sosok anjing putih yang menjilati wajahnya ketika bangun tidur, atau berlari riang mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun ia melangkah.

Hari-harinya terasa begitu sepi. Shiro sudah seperti teman untuk Sasuke di saat Itachi dan Naruto tidak ada di sampingnya ketika di rumah. Kemarin ia memang sudah memakamkan jasad anjing itu di kebun belakang rumah, dan Sasuke tak kuasa untuk tidak menitikkan airmatanya saat prosesi penguburan itu berlangsung.

Ketika pengambilan scene yang entah keberapa kalinya, Sasuke lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan dalam pengucapan dialog. Ini adalah lokasi syutingnya yang ketiga, dimana ia akan berperan sebagai Sakato, lalu beradu acting dengan Sasori —salah satu aktor terkenal seperti dirinya juga.

"Cut! Kemana dialogmu, Sasuke? Seharusnya kau berkata, kau juga mencintainya, saat Sasori menyentuh wajahmu seperti tadi. Ayo ulangi lagi!" seru sutradara, Maito Guy, sedikit kesal. Karena tidak biasanya Sasuke melakukan banyak kesalahan seperti hari ini.

"Hn," Mendengarnya, Sasuke hanya mengangguk tak fokus. Ia berkali-lali mengusap wajahnya yang terpoles make up natural, berusaha untuk mendalami perannya seperti biasa, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

"Camera rolling… and, action!"

Aba-aba sang sutradara kembali menarik Sasuke kepada realita. Di hadapannya sekarang, Sasori telah mengulangi perannya beserta dialog yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala.

"Aku mencintaimu," Dua lengan kekar si pria berambut merah kembali menangkup wajah Sasuke.

Sang raven terus berusaha mengumpulkan feel. Ia membalas tatapan mata Sasori kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang lawan main. Ia tersenyum tipis, sebelum mulutnya bergerak melafalkan kalimat.

"Cut! Tolong berhenti sebentar!" Dari pojok ruangan, Naruto berteriak sangat kencang. Menghancurkan feel yang sudah susah payah dikumpulkan oleh Sasuke, dan kekasih ravennya itu hanya mendengus seraya mendeliknya galak. Akan tetapi melihat sorotan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto, seketika membuat bibirnya kelu dan bungkam. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Sasuke."

Para awak kru terlihat ingin memprotes, tapi mereka membiarkan saja ketika Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke menuju suatu ruangan lain. Sejujurnya hal ini sering sekali terjadi, dimana Sasuke akan berhadapan dengan pemain lain di depan kamera, lalu melakukan adegan ciuman intim, maka Naruto akan langsung menghentikan prosesi syuting selama beberapa menit, menarik Sasuke dan mengatakan ingin berbicara entah apa, sebelum memulangkan kembali Sasuke ke posisinya semula.

Mereka hanya tidak sadar satu hal, setiap kali Naruto mendapati adegan yang membuat hati serta perasaannya terbakar, ia ingin sekali menghancurkan seluruh properti di lokasi ini. Tapi Naruto selalu menahannya dengan alasan profesionalisme pekerjaan.

Sejak memutuskan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai miliknya, Naruto tentunya sadar jika Sasuke tak hanya akan menjadi miliknya saja, tetapi seluruh masyarakat yang mencintainya, termasuk para lawan mainnya ketika syuting nanti. Sungguh Naruto membenci hal ini, tapi ia tak bisa melarang apa yang sudah menjadi profesi kekasihnya sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Naruto, Sasuke sudah menjadi public figure yang populer.

Saat berada di dalam ruang break artis, Naruto langsung mengunci pintu dan mendorong Sasuke duduk di sofa. Mata birunya masih terpercik perasaan cemburu, dan napasnya pun masih tersenggal seperti menahan kesal. Naruto bergerak mendekat seperti seorang predator yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Sementara di tempat Sasuke terduduk, lelaki raven itu hanya diam, menatapnya dengan ekspresi biasa seolah-olah hal ini memang sudah sering terjadi. Dan memang begitulah kenyataannya. Naruto selalu menghentikan prosesi syuting ketika ia hampir melakukan adegan kissing dengan lawan mainnya, dan Naruto akan langsung menariknya ke suatu ruangan sepi untuk melakukan kebiasaannya sebelum merelakan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan adegan itu.

Selang lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari ruangan lebih dulu, dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan, dan bibir yang memerah bengkak. Sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah berusaha merapikan penampilannya seperti semula, hanya saja karena perbuatan tangan nakal Naruto, pakaiannya yang mudah kusut jadi terlihat sangat kentara. Padahal Sasuke sudah bersusah payah memanfaatkan waktu lima menit untuk merias ulang dirinya kembali.

Sembari menggerutu tak jelas, Sasuke menghampiri Sasori yang sudah bersiap di depan kamera saat melihatnya keluar dari ruangan. Dan seperti dugaannya, Sasori juga ikut menatap penampilan kusut Sasuke sama seperti kru yang lain. Mereka pasti kebingungan. Mereka tak tahu kalau Naruto sangat pencemburu sekali. Setiap hampir melakukan adegan ciuman dengan pria lain, pasti pria blonde itu akan menciumnya dengan buas dan lama, setelah itu dia akan berbisik, bahwa Sasuke harus mengingat kejadian ini saat syuting di depan kamera bersama lawan mainnya nanti.

Para kru segera menempati posisinya masing-masing, begitu juga dengan sutradara yang sudah memposisikan pandangannya menatap layar monitor. Semua mata mencuri pandang ke arah bungsu Uchiha yang semakin terlihat seksi ketika penampilannya berantakan, tak terkecuali Sasori yang seakan sudah tak siap melumat daging sintal kemerahan milik Sasuke.

Ketika seruan sutradara menggelegar tegas, kilat mata Sasori terlihat sedikit berbeda saat mengucapkan dialognya, bahasa tubuhnya, serta ciuman yang menjadi salah satu adegan di drama, semuanya tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Naruto yang ikut menyaksikan adegan itu juga tak bisa menahan rasa cemburunya yang meluap-luap. Ia selalu meyakini, ini hanyalah prosesi pekerjaan semata. Diluar semua itu, Sasuke adalah miliknya, klaim mutlak yang telah ia voniskan sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

Tapi sebagai kekasih sekaligus tunangan dari Uchiha Sasuke, bolehkah Naruto bersikap egois saat ini?

Suara kecupan-kecupan basah dan erangan Sasuke bagaikan sembilu tajam yang mengoyak serat hatinya. Naruto memalingkan pandangan. Berusaha untuk menulikan seluruh indera di tubuhnya. Ia tak memperhatikan bagaimana kesulitannya Sasuke mengimbangi serangan Sasori. Seharusnya ini hanya menjadi ciuman singkat semata, bukan ciuman dalam dan menuntut seperti ini. Para kru dan sutradara juga sepertinya tidak sadar karena terlalu hanyut dalam adegan intim tersebut. Namun, diam-diam Sasuke menggerakan jari-jari tangannya yang bebas menelusup ke dalam pakaian Sasori untuk mencubit kuat kulit perutnya.

"Enghh," Akhirnya tautan itu terlepas, diiringi ringisan kesakitan dari bibir Sasori.

"Cut! Bagus! Bagus sekali, Sasori, Sasuke!"

Semua mata yang memandangnya takjub lekas bertepuk tangan meriah. Ini benar-benar adegan ciuman paling panas yang pernah mereka lihat selama prosesi syuting drama yang di bintangi oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka mengabaikan kesakitan yang terpancar pada iris biru Naruto, dan tatapan kesal yang dilayangkan Sasuke terhadap Sasori yang hanya memasang senyuman penuh misteri.

…

"Berhentilah, Dobe… Kita sudah sampai di rumah dan kau masih saja merajuk seperti itu?" dengus Sasuke. Bokongnya lekas mendarat di atas kasur empuk, membuahkan suara berderit yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan kaki ranjang besi dengan lantai. "Itu hanya acting. Kau seharusnya mengerti kalau itu hanya sebuah syuting drama semata. Tidak mungkin aku memakai perasaanku untuk—"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan acting atau perasaanmu, Sasuke. Tapi yang kupermasalahkan itu sikap Sasori kepadamu!"

Helaan napas lelah mengembus dari bibir tipis Sasuke. "Jadi masalah ini lagi? Kita bahkan sudah pernah membahasnya, Dobe. Tidak ada yang salah dengannya, dia juga melakukan itu hanya sebatas pekerjaan semata."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengannya, katamu? Hanya sebatas pekerjaan semata, hm? Aku punya mata, Teme, dan aku bisa melihat tatapannya terhadapmu. Itu bukan jenis tatapan yang baik, dia menginginkanmu! Dan aku tahu bagaimana orang yang memiliki tatapan seperti itu akan berakhir."

"Maksudmu, dia akan menghancurkan hubungan kita, begitu? Kau salah, Dobe… Hubungan kita akan hancur jika kau terus mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti ini, dan bersikap tidak profesional."

"Aku? Tidak profesional katamu?!" Nada suara Naruto mulai meninggi. Ekspresinya keras seperti ingin menumpahkan amarah. "Jika aku tidak menahan diri, mungkin setiap lokasi yang kau pakai untuk beracting dengan lawan mainmu itu sudah kuhancurkan seperti abu! Dan itu yang namanya tidak profesional, hah?!"

Sasuke tersentak dan langsung berdiri. Ia tidak suka dibentak, dan ia takkan pernah menerima perlakuan seperti ini. "Kenapa kau marah? Kenapa kau malah membentakku?"

"Kau yang membuatku begini."

"Oh, jadi ini salahku? Semua selalu salahku, begitu, kan?"

"Teme!" Naruto menyalak geram. Segera ia dorong bahu Sasuke sampai tubuhnya terjerembab di atas kasur.

Mendapat perlakuan kasar seperti ini membuat Sasuke semakin tak menerimanya. Tapi, ia tak sempat membalas ataupun memaki karena Naruto tiba-tiba sudah duduk di atas perutnya lalu melumat ganas bibirnya.

"Ugh! Hmmpass! Hmphass… Nar…ugh, tohfhh…."

Tapi Naruto tak mau mendengarnya dan semakin kalap mencumbui bibir Sasuke. Tangannya bahkan menahan pergerakan Sasuke beserta gerak protesnya.

"Mmtt… ugh…," Sasuke menarik kepalanya ke samping, menjauhi cumbuan memabukkan Naruto yang sekarang tengah melahap kulit lehernya yang halus. "Lepaskan, Naruto…," Napasnya masih terengah. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke mendorong dada Naruto untuk menjauh. "Aku tidak ingin dicium orang yang sedang marah!"

"Kau yang membuatku marah, Brengsek!"

"Kenapa kau jadi kasar padaku?"

"Oh, kau tidak suka? Padahal ketika Sasori menciummu kau tidak protes."

"Kau… itu hanya acting, Bodoh! Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya pada—Mmpp!"

Naruto terus menyerang bibir Sasuke sampai kekasihnya terbaring lemas kehabisan napas serta tenaga.

"Lepas…kan!"

"Oke! Aku akan pergi kalau begitu!" balas Naruto, setengah berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke. Dia bangkit tapi Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Aku memintamu melepaskanku bukannya pergi, Idiot!"

Cengraman Sasuke dihempaskan begitu saja hingga membuatnya shock, tak percaya Naruto begitu marah padanya. Padahal sebelum pergi ke lokasi syuting yang ketiga mereka berdua masih nampak baik-baik saja. Naruto mulai mendiamkannya setelah melihat Sasori menciumnya saat syuting drama, berlanjut hingga sekarang.

"Naruto!" Ia mencoba memanggilnya tapi Naruto semakin memacu langkahnya pergi.

Sasuke mengejar, namun Naruto begitu cepat sampai di depan pintu. Ketika Sasuke berniat memanggilnya sekali lagi, bunyi deru mesin yang menggelegar memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Si bodoh itu…," umpatnya tersenggal-senggal. Sebagai pelampiasan Sasuke meninju dahan pintu berkali-kali. Kalau sudah begini, Naruto tidak akan menemuinya sampai emosinya mereda.

…

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi—"

'Piip!'

Sasuke memutus panggilan itu, lalu melempar benda persegi canggih tersebut sampai menabrak kasur. Ia lantas menjatuhkan dirinya tepat disebelah ponsel pintar itu berada.

"Dasar, Dobe, brengsek! Idiot! Usuratonkachi!"

Ia berteriak kesal. Mengutarakan segala sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan untuk Naruto. Walau sebenarnya Sasuke sadar hal itu percuma, karena tak mungkin lelaki kuning itu akan mendengarnya. Tapi lebih baik Sasuke menghujatnya seperti ini daripada ia harus menangisi pertengkarannya dengan Naruto sore tadi.

Sekarang ini sudah lewat malam. Pukul dua pagi lebih tepatnya. Sasuke tidak akan bisa tidur jika belum mendengar suara tunangannya yang menyebalkan itu. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan itu melekat dalam dirinya. Rasa-rasanya memang sudah lama sekali.

"Haaaa, Naruto, Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku benci kau, Bodoh! Idiot!"

Bantal dan guling yang tidak berdosa menjadi sasaran kekesalan Sasuke. Setelah puas menghajar guling yang telah terlempar ke bawah lantai, Sasuke lekas mematikan lampu dan tidur dengan mulut menggerutu. Ia pasti akan terlambat untuk besok. Tak ada Naruto, itu artinya takkan ada hari berisik. Dan Sasuke membenci kensunyian sejak menyandang status sebagai tunangan Namikaze Naruto. Sepi tanpa Naruto lebih mengerikan daripada mendengar ocehan bawel lelaki itu setiap harinya.

Berkutat dengan pemikiran-pemikiran negatif dan rasa kesalnya yang membuncah membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia hanya berguling kesana kemari. Memikirkan Naruto. Sekaligus mengutuknya setengah mati.

'Klek!'

Mata Sasuke terbuka cepat. Ada bunyi yang mencurigakan di kamarnya. Kembali ia bangkit dari kasur dan meneliti gorden jendela kamar yang bergerak-gerak, diiringi penampakan siluet asing di tengah kegelapan. Spontan Sasuke menjerit, lalu melihat si pemilik siluet berlari ke arahnya dengan pose menerkam.

Sepasang bahunya terdorong kasar. Punggungnya menabrak permukaan kasur. Sasuke masih menjerit. Bobot asing yang menimpa tubuhnya begitu kokoh dan sulit untuk dilawan. Hanya kakinya yang mengentak di udara, mendorong-dorong selimut tebal yang teronggok di bawah kakinya.

Sasuke semakin panik. Ia diserang orang asing yang tidak mampu ia lihat sosoknya. Dua lengannya dikunci. Teriakannya berganti dengan leguhan ketika benda kenyal nan basah menubruk tepat bibirnya yang membuka.

"Mmm!" matanya melebar sempurna. Orang itu menciumnya. Orang itu menjamah kulitnya. Dan orang itu memerangkap dirinya semakin kuat.

'Naruto!' batin Sasuke berteriak histeris.

Kenapa disaat seperti ini Naruto tidak ada. Seharusnya lelaki itu ada disini untuk melindunginya.

'Drrrttt!'

Getaran samar yang menciptakan sebuah bunyi menggelitik menarik perhatian keduanya. Lampu layar ponsel yang berkelap-kelip sedikit menerangi kegelapan yang ada di kamar Sasuke. Namum meski begitu, tetap saja Sasuke tak mampu mengenali si pemilik wajah yang bersembunyi di bawah tudung jaketnya.

'Duak!'

Melalui kesempatan kecil itu, Sasuke mengayunkan lutut kakinya, menyerang selangkangan si penyusup yang saat itu terbuka. Ia lekas menendang perut lelaki itu sampai jatuh tersungkur di bawah lantai.

"Siapa kau?! Tunjukkan dirimu brengsek!" bentak Sasuke emosi. Bibirnya yang basah ia usap dengan punggung tangan. Rasanya jijik ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja mengalami pelecehan lagi.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?!" Sasuke bergerak waspada. Orang itu bangkit kembali dan bersiap untuk menerkamnya lagi, tetapi dengan cekatan Sasuke meraih lampu di atas meja nakas, kemudian melemparnya ke arah orang itu.

'Brak!'

Benda itu berhasil ditepis, namun melukai sedikit pergelangan tangannya. Orang itu menjerit lirih seperti berusaha menahan suara teriakannya sendiri. Dan Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk lari. Ia melesat ke arah pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Tetapi, belum sempat kakinya menjejak lantai luar kamarnya, lelaki penyerang itu kembali meraup sepasang bahu Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke dalam.

"Lepaskan!" Sasuke berontak dari cengkraman itu. Ia berteriak lagi. Kakinya yang melayang oleh sergapan lengan kuat di pinggangnya, menendang ganas udara. "Hmmpp!" Tangannya yang bebas memukul-mukul panik. Ia meraba lengan si penyerang, menyentuh darah kental yang masih segar dari mulut luka si pria. Itu luka yang dihasilkan oleh lampu meja yang tadi sempat Sasuke lempar ke arahnya, dan Sasuke menancapkan kuku jarinya yang tajam untuk mengoyak luka baru itu.

"Uarghh!" Jeritan kesakitan si pria terdengar familiar di telinganya, namun Sasuke tak mampu mengingat jelas siapa tepatnya si pemilik suara tersebut. Yang Sasuke pikirkan hanya cara agar dirinya bisa terbebas dari sergapan lelaki gila ini.

'Duak!'

Sebuah tendangan lagi-lagi menjatuhkan si penyerang. Sasuke terbebas, dan ia kembali berencana lari dari area kamarnya menuju ruangan lain. Di belakang sana lelaki itu menggeram. Bibirnya yang meringis kesakitan nampak menggertakkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih. Dia melihatnya, melihat Sasuke yang tergesa memasuki ruang tamu, lalu mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Rupanya menaklukan Sasuke jauh lebih rumit dari yang ia kira. Ia pikir jika tidak ada tunangan si raven yang brengsek itu ia bisa mendapatkan Sasuke dengan mudah, tapi ternyata tetap saja sulit.

"Naruto kumohon angkat teleponnya," racau Sasuke panik. Tangannya gemetar saat memegang gagang telepon. "Kumohon angkat, Dobe—"

'Brak!'

Suara benturan keras menyentak Sasuke. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Penyusup itu berencana membobol pintu pembatas antara ruang tamu dengan lorong rumahnya. Demi Tuhan, situasi sekarang ini benar-benar menegangkan.

"Cepat angkat, Naruto—"

"Hallo!" Akhirnya suara yang ia harapkan menjawab sambungan panggilannya.

"Naruto, Dobe, akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku."

'Brak!'

Disebrang sana Naruto mengernyit dengan wajah kusut. Ia tak bisa tidur, dan matanya terlihat jelek karena adanya kantung mata berwarna kehitaman. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus, meski begitu telinganya begitu jeli mendengar keributan dari line telepon. Mau tak mau Naruto jadi khawatir juga.

"Ada penyusup di rumahku. Dia, dia menyerangku dan —ah!" Sasuke terpekik saat suara benturan keras lagi-lagi membentur pintu ruang tamu.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggilnya khawatir.

"Tolong… tolong cepatlah kesini. Aku takut!" Suara Sasuke begitu serak, dan Naruto cukup menyadari adanya nada bergetar dalam ucapannya tadi.

"Tunggu disana. Bertahanlah sebisamu sampai aku datang," Buru-buru ia meraih jaket dan kunci mobil. Ponsel yang menyala masih terapit oleh bahu dan telinganya. "De-Dengarkan aku, kalau penyusup itu sampai mendekatimu, kau harus memukulnya. Kau lihat di rak penyimpanan dekat pajangan piala-pialamu? Aku menaruh tongkat pemukul disana. Gunakan benda itu untuk melindungi dirimu."

Sasuke mengangguk cepat, dan buru-buru mendekati rak penyimpanan barang yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Benar saja dia menemukan tongkat pemukul yang terbuat dari kayu. "Lalu… bagaimana kalau penyusup itu bisa mengelak dari pukulanku? Aku takut, Naruto!"

"Tenang, Teme! Aku jauh lebih panik sekarang!"

Suara-suara berisik di belakang Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Beberapa detik hening, lalu mulai lagi, begitu seterusnya. Sasuke tak mampu memikirkan apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan di rumahnya. Ia berharap Naruto segera datang dan menangkap penyusup itu. Tapi, Naruto membutuhkan waktu sedikitnya lima belas menit untuk sampai kesini jadi tidak mungkin pria pirang itu akan sampai dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, dan tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah gelap. Ia yakin dirinya masih sadar dan berdiri tegak di tempatnya, tetapi kenapa ia tak bisa melihat apapun selain mendengar suara napasnya sendiri?

"Na-Naruto…."

'Tut… tut… tut…'

Sambungan terputus. Jarinya mencoba menekan tombol, namun tak terdengar apapun. Kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan, tak hanya listrik di rumahnya yang padam tetapi jaringan teleponnya juga. Entah apa yang dilakukan penyusup itu, yang pasti Sasuke merasa jantungnya mengentak kian brutal.

'Bruak!'

Pintu ruang tamu lagi-lagi didobrak paksa. Kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Sasuke yang panik berlari cepat ke arah jejeran kursi dan sofa, lalu menyeret benda-benda itu untuk memalangi pintu yang hampir terbuka.

"Pergi! Tolong jangan ganggu aku. Siapapun kau, aku yakin aku tidak mengenalmu!"

Tetapi orang di sebrang pintu itu tak mengatakan apapun selain berusaha membobol bidang kayu tersebut. Sasuke makin panik. Punggungnya menempel pada bagian belakang sofa untuk menahan benda itu agar tidak bergeser seinchipun. Sesuai perkataan Naruto, ia harus bertahan sampai lelaki itu datang menolongnya.

Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar suara deru mesin mobil milik kakaknya di halaman depan. Dan dibalik jendela yang tertutup gorden serta teralis besi, menampakkan sedikit cahaya dari lampu sorot mobil itu. Lalu getaran serta desakan di pintu yang ia palangi berhenti. Bunyi derap kaki yang bergerak menjauh tertangkap dalam indera pendengarannya.

Orang itu sudah pergi.

Sasuke tak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya. Ia dengan cepat menggeser semua atribut penahan pintu, dan berlari keluar ruangan setelah pintunya berhasil ia buka. Tepat di lorong menuju ruang dapur dan kamarnya, Sasuke menemukan Itachi yang sedang berdiri dekat sakelar lampu.

"Sasuke, kenapa semua lampunya mati?"

Sasuke tak menjawabnya dan hanya menubruk tubuh sang kakak dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Tadi ada penyusup di kamarku."

"Apa?!"

"Dia menyerangku, Niisan. Aku berusaha keras untuk kabur tapi dia malah mengejarku sampai ke ruang tamu. Pintunya bahkan dirusak. Dia seperti ingin melakukan hal buruk padaku."

Itachi melepas pelukan itu, lalu meneliti keadaan adiknya dengan raut cemas sekaligus khawatir. "Apa kau terluka?" meski suasana di tempat ini gelap Itachi masih dapat menangkap gerak gerik Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepala.

"Tapi bibirku sakit, dia tadi memaksa menciumku."

"Apa?! Lalu dimana orang itu sekarang?"

"Sepertinya sudah pergi sewaktu dia mendengar kepulanganmu."

Tak lama setelahnya, suara deru mesin mobil yang berbeda merasuk ke telinga mereka. Seakan mampu membaca pikiran adiknya, Itachi mengikuti langkah si bungsu menuju pintu utama. Disana terlihat sosok lelaki familiar dengan balutan piyama berwarna hitam sedang tergesa-gesa menuruni mobil untuk menghampiri adiknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Dimana penyusup brengsek yang kau katakan tadi di telepon?"

"Sudah pergi," sahut Sasuke. Suaranya teredam di dada Naruto. "Untung saja Niisan cepat pulang. Kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah berhasil menerobos ruang tamu setelah merusak pintunya."

"Jadi dia kabur?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan kepala yang masih terbenam di dada Naruto. "Aku takut nanti dia akan datang lagi."

"Ya, dia memang harus datang lagi agar aku bisa segera menangkapnya," mata Naruto melirik Itachi yang bergerak memasuki rumah. Lelaki itu pasti kecewa padanya karena sudah membiarkan Sasuke sendirian saat penyusup itu datang. "Maafkan aku. Sore tadi aku sudah bersikap sangat kekanakan, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah."

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Tubuhnya menggigil ketika merasakan hembusan angin di kulitnya. Ia kian merapatkan diri dan membiarkan Naruto menggiring tubuhnya sambil terus mendekapnya dengan hangat. Mana mungkin Sasuke bisa marah jika Naruto sudah memperlakukannya selembut ini.

…

"Ah, selamat siang, Sasuke-san?"

Baru saja Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di lantai studio, seorang lelaki familiar segera menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Selamat siang juga, Juugo-san. Tidak kusangka kita akan kembali ber-partner untuk majalah ini."

"Ya, aku lebih tidak menyangkanya. Sungguh, aku sangat senang sekali, Sasuke-san."

Rona wajah lelaki itu nampak sumringah, sepertinya ia memang sangat menantikan hari ini. Siapapun tahu, Juugo adalah salah satu fans Uchiha Sasuke, jadi tidak heran kalau lelaki itu sering menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar atau memuja seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Oh, Sasuke-san kau sudah datang? Gaara baru saja bertanya padaku tentang dirimu. Sesi pemotretan akan dilakukan setengah jam lagi, sebaiknya kau segeralah bersiap-siap. Lihat? Juugo-san bahkan sudah memakai kostum untuk pemotretan kalian nanti."

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mengerti saat lelaki bersurai hitam bernama Utakatta menyapanya di depan pintu studio seperti Juugo. Utakatta merupakan asisstant Gaara sebagai juru Fotographer, dan lelaki itu jugalah yang mengusulkan pada Owner majalah ini untuk menjadikan Sasuke dan Juugo sebagai model majalah mereka dua kali berturut-turut dalam dua pekan terakhir.

"Segala keperluanmu sudah disiapkan oleh team make up di ruangan tata rias," imbuhnya.

Sasuke kembali mengangguk sembari melempar senyum ramah pada Utakatta yang langsung terdiam di tempatnya. Siapa yang mampu menolak pesona Uchiha bungsu itu? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak akan ada. "Aku akan segera bersiap-siap, tapi… setelah Naruto selesai membawakan barang-barangku," Ia melirik ke belakang, ke arah sosok seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Princess?"

"Hn. Antarkan aku ke ruang tata rias sekarang."

"Segera dilaksanakan!"

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis di bibirnya. Suara riang Naruto adalah penyemangat untuk segala aktivitas hariannya yang cukup melelahkan. Ia akhirnya berjalan menuju ruangan yang disebutkan oleh Utakatta bersama Naruto. Melihat pria yang telah menjadi kekasih sekaligus tunangannya itu ikut tersenyum, tak ayal membuat pipi Sasuke yang putih menjadi bersemu merah. Dan sama seperti halnya dengan Sasuke, dua orang pria yang juga melihat senyuman itu lekas tertegun di tempatnya berdiri. Jika Sasuke memiliki jenis senyuman yang menawan, lelaki pirang itu justru memiliki jenis senyuman yang hangat dan… menggairahkan.

Proses make up Uchiha Sasuke tidak selama yang orang-orang pikirkan karena tanpa memoles terlalu banyakpun wajah tampan Sasuke sudah terlihat alami. Ia hanya perlu sedikit penataan di bagian rambut dan mengganti pakaian dengan kostum yang sudah disediakan, setelah itu ia lekas digiring menuju ruang pemotretan dimana Juugo selaku partnernya dalam satu frame sudah bersiap-siap di tempatnya bersama dengan sang fotographer.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, kau tampak luar biasa dengan kostum tema 'musim dingin' itu," puji Gaara berbinar-binar. Mata jade-nya menilik satu set pakaian ala musim dingin yang melekat di tubuh ramping Sasuke. Mantel berwarna cokelat muda yang melapisi kaos rajutan berwarna hitam, dipadukan dengan boots berwarna putih susu yang juga sewarna dengan penutup telinga berbulu yang ada di sekitar lehernya atau sepasang sarung tangan tebal yang melapisi dua telapak tangan kecil itu. Gaara berdecak tanpa sadar, betapa ia mengagumi sosok Sasuke yang memang benar sempurna adanya seperti perkataan banyak orang.

"Terima kasih," sahutan Sasuke disertai senyum tipisnya lagi-lagi menghipnotis dua pria dewasa di hadapannya.

Juugo-lah yang pertama kali berhasil menyadarkan diri dari keindahan semu itu. Ia lantas berdeham kecil. "Gaara-san, mungkin sudah saatnya sesi pemotretan dimulai."

"Oh," seakan tersadar oleh ucapan Juugo, Gaara segera menyambar kamera yang tergantung apik di sekitar lehernya sembari melempar senyum kikuk pada Sasuke. "Ayo kita mulai pemotretannya. Bukankah setelah ini Sasuke-kun masih ada jadwal di lokasi syuting?"

Sasuke mengangguki pertanyaan itu, lalu melempar pandang pada Juugo yang sudah bersiap di depan layar properti dengan balutan kostum serupa seperti dirinya. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah menuju pria berambut oranye itu, Sasuke sempat melirik Naruto melalui ekor mata dan mendapati lelaki tercintanya ternyata sudah berdiri tegak di salah satu sudut ruangan dekat dengan beberapa pegawai studio yang juga ingin menyaksikan prosesi pemotretan ini. Dalam hati Sasuke menduga-duga hukuman seperti apa yang akan Naruto berikan padanya nanti untuk melampiaskan hasrat cemburu kekasih kuningnya itu setiap kali melihat Sasuke berdampingan dengan pria lain dalam prosesi syuting maupun pemotretan seperti ini.

Mungkin ia akan berakhir dicium sampai pingsan, dan itu artinya lebih parah dari apa yang sempat dilakukannya pada saat Sasuke beradu akting bersama Sasori tempo hari. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk menggeplak kepala idiot kekasihnya jika hal itu benar-benar dilakukan Naruto terhadap dirinya.

…

Sesuai prediksi Sasuke sebelumnya, Naruto rupanya memang cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan Juugo saat pemotretan berlangsung. Jika Sasuke bisa menyerukan sumpahnya dengan suara lantang, ia berani mengatakan bahwa itu hanya sebatas profesionalisme pekerjaannya semata, tidak ada unsur berlebihan seperti yang dituduhkan Naruto kepadanya. Lelaki kuning itu terlalu pencemburu, hal itu terlihat jelas pada kedua sinar matanya yang seolah membara.

"Ukh!" Sasuke meringis serak ketika bibirnya yang dilumat kasar oleh Naruto mendapatkan gigitan yang lumayan menyakitkan. "Chukuph!" sekuat tenaga ia mendorong dada yang menghimpitnya ke tembok, tapi nampaknya ia tak mampu menggesernya seinchipun.

Sasuke pasrah pada keadaan. Ketika mendapatkan cela untuk meloloskan bibirnya, ia lekas memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Menghirup napas banyak-banyak selagi Naruto menyantap bagian rahang serta lehernya yang berkilat penuh keringat.

"Berhenti Naruto…," ia merengek sambil bergerak tak nyaman. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak leluasa karena Naruto masih menghimpitnya kuat-kuat. Kedua tangan Sasuke bahkan rasanya sudah kesemutan dicekal oleh cengkeraman otot kekasihnya yang lumayan kekar.

Namun sekali lagi bibirnya dicuri, dibungkam oleh lumatan panjang penuh tuntutan. Seharusnya Sasuke mengerti, tidak mudah menjadi kekasih seorang artis ternama seperti dirinya. Sejak ia memutuskan menjalin kasih dengan mantan boduguardnya ini, mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak akan mengganggu aktifitas masing-masing pihak. Sasuke tidak akan mengeluh jika Naruto tak bisa menemaninya karena harus menyelesaikan sebuah misi, dan Naruto juga tidak akan melarang Sasuke menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang artis. Dan tentunya Naruto memiliki syarat tambahan atas semua hal yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk pekerjaannya.

Dia memperbolehkan Sasuke melakukan kontak fisik pada lawan mainnya, seperti; berpelukan, atau ciuman- jika memang hal itu diperlukan dalam proses syuting, asalkan setelahnya Naruto boleh menyalurkan perasaan cemburunya pada apapun yang ingin ia lakukan kepada Sasuke. Tetapi sejauh ini Naruto hanya akan mencium atau menghajarnya di atas ranjang jika hal itu memang terlalu panas untuk hatinya yang mudah terbakar oleh cemburu.

"Naruto, setelah ini aku masih ada syuting lagi-"

"Berhentilah, Sasuke… Kumohon berhentilah, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

Permintaan lirih itu membungkam keinginan Sasuke untuk berdiri. Ia kembali terdiam dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk erat-erat oleh lengan lebar kekasihnya. Sasuke paham jika Naruto sudah tidak kuat melihatnya disentuh orang lain, karena iapun juga akan melakukan hal demikian jika Naruto yang berada di posisi dirinya. Tetapi, dunia entertainment adalah mimpinya sejak kecil. Ketika dirinya sudah berada di puncak kesuksesan apakah ia harus berhenti dan merelakan semua usaha kerasnya demi Naruto?

"Kumohon Sasuke, berhentilah… Lalu menikahlah denganku."

Tremor dadakan menghinggapi seluruh otot-otot di tubuh Sasuke. Naruto baru saja melamarnya setelah sekian lama ia menunggu kalimat itu terucap dari bibir kekasihnya.

Wajah Sasuke diraih, bibirnya kembali dikecup. Perasaan hangat menyelubungi persendian hatinya hingga terasa melayang bagaikan kapas ringan.

"Kau mendengarku kan? Menikahlah denganku."

Iris biru yang selalu dikaguminya tengah memandang tepat pada dua retinanya yang mengembun penuh rasa haru.

"Naruto… aku…."

"Ooops, maaf! Aku tak sengaja," Sasori menutup pandangannya dengan gestur pura-pura menyesal. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu ruangan khusus Sasuke dan baru saja membukanya dengan lancang.

Naruto dan Sasuke lekas tersentak dan menjauh secara naluriah, meskipun sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu, mengingat keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah bertunangan. Hal ini juga tidak akan menjadi skandal jikapun awak media yang memergoki mereka sekarang.

"Sasori! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seru Sasuke spontan. Keterkejutan masih nampak jelas terlihat dari sorot matanya.

"Gai-san menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu. Kau lama sekali sih, jadi kupikir kau tertidur tapi ternyata…," kelereng coklat milik Sasuke melirik raut sangar Naruto. Ia meringis dalam hati karena sudah berani-beraninya membangunkan rubah tidur. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja."

"Ck!" perkataan Sasori menuai decakan sinis dari Naruto.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku akan segera menyusul sebentar lagi," cepat-cepat Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan membenarkan penampilannya yang sempat diacak-acak oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya pada Gai-san. Kalau begitu kutunggu kau di lokasi," seulas senyum tipis terpoles di bibir delima Sasori. Dan Sasuke turut membalasnya dengan senyuman serupa.

Namun sekilas ia melihat perban yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Sasori dan nampaknya luka itu masih terlihat baru karena kemarin ia tidak melihatnya saat syuting.

"Sasori, tanganmu."

Ucapan Sasuke sedikit menyentak gerakan Sasori. Lelaki itu nyaris menutup pintu kalau suara Sasuke tidak mencegahnya pergi. "Oh, ini?" ia menunjukkan lilitan perban itu lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Semalam aku terbentur pinggiran bak mandi saat ingin mengambil handuk. Ceroboh sekali ya? Hahaha."

"Oh, kau harus berhati-hati lain kali," tanggap Sasuke. Sasori mengangguki nasihat itu dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Ia nampak senang mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian. Tapi lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang justru kembali teringat pada sosok penyusup di kamarnya kemarin malam. Kalau tidak salah penyusup itu juga seharusnya terluka di bagian yang sama dengan Sasori karena menepis kaca lampu tidur yang pecah lalu menggores sedikit kulit tangannya.

"Sasuke," Naruto mengagetkan lamunan Sasuke sampai membuat lelaki itu berjengit. "Ada apa?"

Wajahnya dibungkus hangat oleh telapak tangan lebar Naruto. Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang mendadak khawatir sedikitnya membuat perasaan Sasuke bagai tercubit. Ia tak boleh berprasangka buruk, apalagi sampai hal ini diketahui Naruto. Kekasihnya yang tempramental itu pasti akan langsung mendesak Sasori, lalu menyeretnya ke kantor polisi untuk segera diinterogasi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya melamun, dan… aku harus segera keluar kalau tidak Gai-san akan menceramahiku panjang lebar."

Setelah berkata demikian Sasuke lekas mencium singkat bibir Naruto, kemudian melesat cepat keluar ruangan. Sasuke tidak ingin dugaannya membebani kegiatan syutingnya hari ini. Tapi nampaknya hal itu hanya menjadi angan-angannya semata, karena sampai proses syuting selesaipun Sasuke tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan siluet si penyusup dari pikirannya.

"Suke, aku akan menunggumu di mobil," pesan Naruto padanya sambil mengangkat dua jinjingan tas besar berisi semua keperluan syuting milik Sasuke.

"Hn, aku akan segera menyusul," kata Sasuke. Tanpa sadar ia terlalu banyak melamun sampai mengganti bajupun terkesan lama. Untung saja Naruto tidak memperhatikannya, kalau tidak, lelaki kuning itu pasti akan mendesaknya sampai ia menceritakan semua isi pikiran yang membebani otaknya terkuak.

Sasuke membuang napas pelan-pelan. Letih yang memberati dua bahunya membuat ia ingin secepatnya terlelap di atas kasur. Sasuke mengusap raut wajahnya yang dihiasi butiran keringat, lalu menyampirkan pakaian bekasnya di antara lengan kiri. Ia harus menyusul Naruto secepatnya, kalau tidak lelaki itu pasti akan kembali mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan.

"Sasuke-kun!"

'Bruk!'

Belum sempat Sasuke berbalik, sebuah pelukan erat lekas menerjang pinggang beserta dua lengannya yang terperangkap bersamaan.

"Sasuke-kun, ternyata kau disini. Aku mencari-carimu sejak tadi."

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Sakura, calon istrimu."

"Ap-ah!"

"Ayo kita menikah sekarang, Sasuke-kun," ajak wanita itu tanpa mempedulikan raut kesakitan yang tercetak di wajah tampan idolanya. Sakura justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya yang sekuat lilitan anaconda.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan aku!" sentaknya.

"Tidak mau~" bukannya takut Sakura justru malah menarik Sasuke ke arah sofa. Ia sedikit kesulitan ketika Sasuke mulai memberontak melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan itu. Bagaimanapun Sasuke itu laki-laki jadi wajar kalau tenaganya lebih kuat dari perempuan, tapi sayangnya Sakura juga bukan tipe perempuan biasa. Tenaganya jauh lebih kuat dari lelaki-lelaki kebanyakan, dan hal itu juga yang menyulitkan Sasuke untuk melepaskan dirinya dari lingkaran tangan si gadis.

"Sebentar," ucapnya lagi. Segera ia banting tubuh Sasuke menabrak sandaran sofa empuk. "Kyaa! Sasuke-kun tetap tampan walaupun tanpa make up! Sasuke-kun memang sangat tampan, pokoknya Sakura suka!"

Sasuke bergerak risih ketika gadis itu kembali menubruknya namun kali ini dari depan, membuat tubuh Sasuke terjungkal ke belakang dan lagi-lagi menabrak sandaran sofa. Ia meringis nyeri, dan seketika pandangan berbinar Sakura mengunci manik onyxnya.

"Sasuke-kun tidak lupa pada Sakura kan?" rajuk si gadis dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tak lama ia menangis. Sangat keras sambil menarik sesuatu dari saku celana hotpantsnya. "Berhenti memberontak Sasuke-kun! Sakura sudah lelah main kejar-kejaran sama Sasuke-kun. Jadi Sasuke-kun tidak boleh menghindariku lagi!"

Benda tajam berkilat teracung di depan ujung hidung Sasuke. Benda itu adalah pisau. Rupanya gadis itu sudah gila, karena untuk apa menyembunyikan benda berbahaya seperti itu di dalam sakunya, terlebih lagi mengacungkannya begitu saja di depan orang lain. Mau tak mau Sasuke berhenti meronta-ronta dan membiarkan gadis itu menatapi wajahnya.

Mencoba tetap bersikap tenang, Sasuke bertanya dengan suaranya yang datar. "Apa maumu?"

"Maunya Sakura?" dua kerjapan mata hijau si gadis menatap polos raut risih Sasuke. "Kyaaa hahaha! Maunya Sakura tentu saja menikah. Sakura kan mencintai Sasuke-kun."

"Ja-jangan bercanda."

"Siapa yang bercanda, Sasuke-kun? Sakura kan serius."

"Tolong menyingkirlah."

"Tidak mau!" tanpa diduga-duga gadis itu berteriak kencang. Pisau yang sejak tadi teracung di depan wajah Sasuke, menusuk ganas sandaran sofa di sebelah tubuhnya. "Sakura benci ditolak! Sasuke-kun sama saja seperti mereka! Padahal Sakura cantik, tapi semuanya tidak pernah mencintai Sakura dengan tulus," setelah marah-marah tidak jelas, gadis itu kembali menangis. Kali ini disertai umpatan pada nama-nama yang tidak Sasuke kenali. Sekarang Sasuke ingat gadis ini, dia adalah gadis yang sempat membuat keributan di lokasi pemotretan waktu itu.

"Pokoknya semua yang menyia-nyiakan cinta Sakura harus mati!" tatapan dingin Sakura membekukan pergerakan Sasuke. Gadis itu memeluknya sangat erat, kepalanya tertumpu di atas bahu Sasuke yang sebelah kiri, sementara mulutnya dengan lancang mengecupi leher sang idola.

"Lepaskan aku! Hey!" tangannya menelusup dari segapan kuat Sakura dan mulai mendorong-dorong tubuh si gadis sampai terjatuh dari atas pangkuannya menuju lantai.

"Sasuke-kun, jahat~" dan dia melancarkan tangisannya lagi.

Sasuke sudah tidak peduli. Naruto telah lama menunggunya di dalam mobil, dan Sasuke juga harus secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini sebelum gadis gila itu-

"Aargh!" tak sempat melangkah lebih dari dua hasta, kaki Sasuke lekas terjungkal lemas dengan dua betis yang berdarah. Serat kain yang melekat di sepasang kaki jenjangnya telah digores tajam oleh Sakura yang nampak marah. Gadis itu mendekati Sasuke yang terbaring di atas lantai ubin dan hendak menindihnya lagi.

'Buak!'

Tiba-tiba Sakura terlempar ke arah samping. Kepala merah mudanya mencetak sebuah memar dan sedikit darah.

"Sasuke-kun kau tidak apa-apa?"

Itu suara Sasori. Sasuke menoleh terkejut pada sesosok lelaki bersurai merah yang telah menolongnya.

"Sasori, kau…."

"Ayo pergi, Sasuke-kun," ajaknya dengan nada khawatir. Gadis bernama Sakura itu sedang berusaha bangkit setelah kepalanya ia tendang sangat keras. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka kalau Sasori berani melukai seorang gadis meskipun gadis itu orang gila.

Sasori memapah tubuh Sasuke sambil mengatur langkah mereka sedikit lebih cepat. Ia sempat melihat adanya luka goresan di kedua betis belakang Sasuke. Tak heran kalau lelaki raven yang begitu ia gila-gilai setengah mati mendadak pincang begini.

"Dimana Naruto-san?"

"Dia menungguku di mob-aargh!" helai rambut Sasuke terasa dijambak sampai kepalanya terseret ke belakang. Pegangan Sasori seketika itu lepas dari tubuhnya, dan Sasuke kembali terjungkal di atas lantai.

"Hahahaha Sasuke-kun mau pergi kemana? Sakura kan belum selesai," Sakura mendekati Sasuke seraya menyentuhkan ujung pisau yang ia pegang di sekitar bibir dan pipi sang raven.

"Sial, gadis gila ini…," ucap Sasori geram. Dia beranjak cepat untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan di perut si gadis. Sasori lekas membantu Sasuke yang terlihat shock, dan mendadak kepalanya serasa dihantam dengan sesuatu yang keras sampai ia memekik jatuh. "Uarrgh!"

"Sasori!"

"Sasuke-kun~ Hehehe…."

"Be-berhenti kau gadis gila!" pandangan Sasuke berubah semakin horor ketika menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit dan langsung menghantamkan ujung sol sepatu ketsnya ke kepala Sasori.

"Sakura tidak ingin ditolak lagi! Sakura hanya butuh hati Sasuke-kun, jadi Sakura akan memaksa mengambilnya jika Sasuke-kun bersikeras menolak Sakura!"

Pisau teracung tinggi-tinggi bersiap mengoyak kulit dan daging Sasuke dengan ganas. Lelaki raven itu terlalu terkesiap ketika melihat adanya kilatan cahaya yang terpantul pada benda stainless itu. Dan secepat kerjapan mata sesuatu yang lebih cepat sudah lebih dulu melesat menusuk dada Sakura. Membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget untuk mencabutnya. Tapi tak lama tubuhnya langsung terhuyung jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Suke!" Naruto meneriaki nama kekasihnya tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke tergeletak. Lelaki kuning itu masih mengacungkan pistol biusnya setelah menembak Sakura tepat di dada. Gadis itu hanya pingsan, dan untunglah ia membawa pistol itu untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada fans fanatic yang kembali mencoba membuat keonaran seperti ini.

"Na-Naruto," ujar Sasuke terbata-bata. Ia menenggelamkan dirinya ketika Naruto datang dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau terluka?"

"Kakiku, dan… Sasori… Sasori juga terluka karena menolongku."

Pandangan tajam Naruto menelisik keadaan sekitar termasuk Sasori yang sedang berjuang untuk duduk dengan kepala yang berdarah. Lelaki itu tak banyak bersuara selain mendesis saat dirasanya pusing yang berdendam-dentam di kepalanya semakin parah.

 **TBC**

Notes : Ga maksud nambah utang kok tapi ini memang kepanjangan. Maaf kalo akhir-akhir ini saya sering ngaret ataupun menghilang dari ffn. Maklum wanita kurir itu super sibuk hehehe dan kemungkinan selama bulan puasa doang saya punya waktu kosong selama sebulan penuh, tapi tetep akan saya usahakan untuk up selagi sempet kok. Sebenernya tinggal ngerampungin draft2 yang ada di lepy tapi tiap kali mau ngelanjut ataupun nyelesaian kerangka yang sudah ada, otak tiba2 mumet dan mood juga jungkir balik kaya rollercoaster. Jadi saya cuma bisa elus dada sambil minta dukungan semangat dari kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sudah ada perkembangan?" Naruto bertanya menggunakan suara beratnya yang penuh wibawa.

Seseorang berpakaian dinas kepolisian menunduk hormat padanya sebelum menyerahkan berkas bermap warna biru kepada Naruto. "Kami sudah menyelidikinya berulang kali, Sir, tetapi kami tetap tidak menemukan sedikitpun sidik jari yang tertinggal di rumah Sasuke-san."

Naruto membolak balik kertas laporan penyelidikan itu dengan alis mengerut. "Kalian sudah memeriksa kamar Sasuke?"

"Sudah, Sir."

"Lalu?" mata biru sang atasan menyorot tepat wajah si pegawai. Tatapannya begitu tajam, begitu mengintimidasi, dan begitu kuat disaat yang bersamaan. Naruto memang paling enggan mendengar kata nihil dalam setiap kasus, apa lagi kasus ini bersangkutan dengan keselamatan Sasuke. Ia akan melakukan segala macam cara untuk menangkap dalang yang telah menyerang kekasihnya ketika waktu malam, dan juga dalang yang sama yang telah membunuh anjing kesayangan Sasuke.

"Kami menemukan benda ini di sudut langit-langit kamar Sasuke-san," sebuah benda berlensa mini dengan kabel-kabel paralel tersodor di hadapan Naruto.

Ia lantas segera meraihnya, menelitinya sebentar, lalu mendengus kasar. Tanpa menelitinya lebih lanjutpun Naruto tahu benda apa yang ditemukan bawahannya itu. "Micro camera? Apa kau tahu siapa yang memasang benda ini di kamar Sasuke?"

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa melacaknya, Sir."

"Cih, apa kau sudah melihat isi rekaman kamera ini?"

"Ya, kami sempat menemukan gambar si penyusup, namun sayangnya si pelaku menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan topeng. Warna rambutnya pun tidak terlihat, Sir, karena dia memakai hodie bertudung berwarna hitam."

Naruto mendesahkan napas berat. Pelaku penyusupan rumah kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu ternyata juga menguntit aktivitas Sasuke melalui kamera micro ini. Entah apa saja yang sudah dia lihat. Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan pelaku itu berkeliaran lebih jauh lagi. "Lalu mengenai gadis itu?"

"Oh, Haruno Sakura. Dia seorang yatim piatu dan penderita gangguan jiwa sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dari yang berhasil kami selidiki, Sakura-san menjadi gila semenjak menyaksikan kedua orangtuanya mati terbunuh karena kejadian perampokan di kediaman mereka. Dia sangat terobsesi pada Sasuke-san sejak awal masa debutnya sebagai cover boy, dan di rumahnya kami menemukan puluhan-ah tidak, bahkan ratusan foto-foto Sasuke-san dalam berbagai keadaan. Kami juga menemukan sebuah buku harian berisi rencana-rencana gilanya terhadap Sasuke-san."

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang," Naruto memijit pertemuan keningnya menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Ia membiarkan sang bawahan undur diri setelah menyampaikan informasi yang ia temukan mengenai dua kasus itu. Sungguh Naruto tak habis pikir dengan para penggila Uchiha Sasuke di luar sana. Dan karena hal inilah ia ingin sekali Sasuke berhenti dari dunia keartisan kemudian menikah dengannya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah selesai menjenguk Sasori di ruang rawatnya.

Naruto menoleh dan lekas tersenyum padanya. Ia memang sempat mengantar Sasori ke rumah sakit untuk segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertamanya, karena bagaimanapun juga Naruto berhutang budi pada Sasori yang telah menyelamatkan Sasuke dari serangan gadis gila bernama Haruno Sakura. Dan karena hal itulah Sasuke sempat bersikeras ingin melihat keadaan Sasori padahal dirinya sendiri juga terluka dan sedang diobati oleh tim medis di rumah sakit.

"Apa kau sudah selesai menjenguknya?" tanya Naruto, suaranya terdengar lembut dan penuh dengan nada perhatian.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil meraih tangan Naruto yang tersodor di hadapannya. "Dia sudah baik-baik saja dan sekarang sedang beristirahat."

"Kau juga harus istirahat, Suke. Kakimu masih sakit kan?" netra biru Naruto melirik dua lilitan perban di sekitar betis kaki Sasuke. Ia meringis sejenak ketika menyaksikan langkah kekasihnya yang agak tersendat seperti orang pincang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasori yang jauh lebih parah karena menolongku."

"Ya, ya, aku berhutang banyak budi padanya karena telah menolong dirimu."

"Sekarang kau tahu kan kalau dia orang baik?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu berpikiran buruk pada Sasori, dan kau selalu cemburu padanya."

"Dengar… wajar aku curiga padanya karena dia selalu menatapmu dengan pandangan memuja yang berlebihan, lagi pula aku ini juga lelaki-"

"Hei, aku juga lelaki, Dobe," protes Sasuke tak terima.

"Jangan menyelaku ketika aku sedang berbicara," karena gemas, Naruto mencubit pipi Sasuke yang sedikit gembil. "Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiran orang-orang yang menatapmu dengan tatapan seperti itu Sasuke. Dan, hei, aku pantas cemburu pada siapapun yang menyentuhmu," lanjutnya, yang sempat melihat gerakan bibir Sasuke hendak memprotes perkataannya lagi.

"Kau mulai lagi," katanya mendengus gusar.

"Sudahlah, kita akan selalu berdebat jika membicarakan hal ini," napas dihembus kasar. "Kau mau pulang atau tetap disini?"

"Kau memberiku pilihan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa bertanya lagi?"

Senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah tan itu, berkebalikan dengan wajah Sasuke yang berubah masam. Tanpa menjawabpun dirinya pasti akan berakhir diseret kalau tidak segera pulang dari tempat ini. Naruto masih pencemburu seperti biasanya. Walaupun Sasori sudah menyelamatkannya dari gempa sekalipun, mana mungkin lelaki itu mau mengakuinya.

…

"Masuk, Sasuke," intonasi berat itu kembali menggelegar.

"Tidak."

"Ck, jangan kekanakan dan membuatku kesal. Kubilang masuk, ya, masuk!"

Sepercik tatapan jengkel menghiasi dua bola mata kelam milik Sasuke. Bukannya menuruti perintah mutlak itu, ia justru semakin berdiri dengan pose menantang. "Sudah kukatakan, aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk, Sasori."

Tak hanya Sasuke yang terlihat jengkel, Naruto pun juga sama. Mereka sudah terlibat adu mulut sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Bertengkar tanpa melihat tempat dan situasi, itulah yang terkadang terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Bukankah barusan kau mendapat telepon mengenai tugas? Pergilah, Naruto. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, lagipula akan ada Niisan yang bersedia mengantar-jemputku kemanapun selama kau bekerja."

"Aku sudah sering mengatakannya, Sasuke. Pekerjaanku itu nomor dua, dan kau adalah yang pertama dalam hal apapun. Lagipula shift kerjaku sudah selesai, jadi untuk apa kau memikirkannya? Oh, aku tahu… kau sangat ingin pergi menemui pria itu sampai-sampai kau mengusirku, begitu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Jengah. Setiap kali mereka berdebat, Naruto akan selalu menunjukkan kecemburuan terhadap siapapun. "Dulu kau selalu bekerja dengan profesional, tapi kenapa sekarang kau menjadi pemalas? Mengikutiku setiap hari, mengatur jadwal pekerjaanku, lalu melarangku ini dan itu. Aku juga ingin bebas bergaul dengan siapapun, dan satu hal lagi… kau abdi masyarakat Naruto, bukan bodyguard pribadiku."

"Aku melakukan hal itu bukan untuk menjadi bodyguard-mu, Sasuke. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin, dan itu juga merupakan tugasku sebagai tunanganmu!" nada bicara lelaki kuning itu meninggi. Ia tak bermaksud egois, atau menelantarkan pekerjaannya demi urusan pribadi, hanya saja situasi sekarang masih cukup berbahaya bagi kekasihnya yang manja ini bepergian seorang diri. Jika Itachi sedang tidak sibuk mengatur segala hal keperluan Sasuke, beserta proses konser megahnya yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi, mungkin Naruto akan memberi izin Sasuke pergi dengan ditemani Itachi.

"Kau selalu begini. Aku lelah, Naruto…."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" protes Naruto sengit. Rahang pria itu terlihat mengeras ketika sedang marah, begitu juga dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan. "Lelaki manja sepertimu bahkan tidak tahu caranya membela diri. Kalau bukan tanpaku atau tanpa kakakmu, kau tidak akan bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakimu sendiri, Sasuke."

Sungguh, ucapan Naruto begitu dalam menusuk perasaan Sasuke. Ia begitu tertohok, dan merasa sedang diadili akan sesuatu yang mungkin memang benar adanya.

Sejak dulu, Sasuke selalu bergantung pada Itachi, terlebih ketika kedua orangtua mereka meninggal dunia. Sasuke tak pernah bisa melakukan sesuatu seorang diri. Dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk terjun lebih dalam di dunia keartisan, Sasuke mulai menggantungkan keselamatannya di tangan Naruto. Pria kuning itu dulunya ditugaskan untuk melindungi Sasuke selama masa anti fans yang begitu marak saat awal-awal masa debut Sasuke yang fenomenal. Banyak infotainment yang menggosipkannya sebagai simpanan produser hingga rela menjual diri demi namanya melambung tinggi. Padahal semua itu hanyalah fitnah belaka. Sasuke bersinar dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dengan bantuan kakaknya yang begitu ahli dalam mempromosikan bakatnya. Lagipula mana sudi Sasuke menjual dirinya kepada om-om hidung belang.

Sampai sekarangpun, Sasuke tetap menjadi pribadi yang manja dan menyusahkan. Ia tentunya sadar, tapi Naruto tak harus mengatakan semua itu secara gamblang. Seolah-olah dia merasa sangat keberatan dibebankan segala macam hal mengenai masalah Sasuke. Atau mungkin selama ini Naruto memang sudah lelah melindunginya dari para fans fanatic yang kian menggila.

"Aku memang selalu menyusahkanmu kan? Karena itu kau merasa lelah dan ingin berhenti sekarang, begitu, kan, maksudmu?"

Naruto membuang napas kasar mencoba untuk meredam semua amarahnya. Sungguh tak habis pikir dirinya, maksud Naruto berkata seperti itu agar Sasuke sadar bahwa dunia luar sangat berbahaya untuknya bepergian seorang diri. Nama Sasuke begitu terkenal, jadi bukankah tak mungkin jika insiden penculikan satu tahun yang lalu akan kembali terulang.

"Ya Tuhan… apa sih yang ada di dalam otakmu itu, Teme? Aku sangat-sangat mencemaskanmu, mengapa kau tak mau mengerti itu?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Naruto! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Bukankah kau yang bilang, kalau aku takkan mungkin bisa berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakiku bila tanpa kau dan kakakku? Karena itu aku akan membuktikannya. Kau kubebaskan dari tanggung jawab melindungiku mulai dari sekarang!"

"Ini bukan masalah tugas atau tanggung jawab, Sasuke! Ini masalah perasaanku terhadapmu! Aku selalu mencemaskanmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti juga? Apa sebegitu kerasnya kepalamu itu, hah?!"

"Cukup! Aku pergi!"

Naruto dengan sigap mencekal lengannya, tapi Sasuke dengan lihai menepisnya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke? Demi Tuhan, tolong dengarkan aku sekali ini saja," pinta Naruto, mencoba untuk mengalah.

Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke tak mau mendengar. Ia begitu keras kepala ketika sedang marah. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Sasuke!" bentaknya. Emosi Naruto semakin naik mendidihkan puncak kepalanya.

"Apa?! Kau ingin memukulku? Atau kau ingin mengurungku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan? Aku tidak peduli!" tantang Sasuke. Mata hitamnya berkilat tajam seperti mata pisau.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih suka aku menggunakan cara kekerasan untuk menahanmu? Kau ingin aku melakukannya, begitu? Baiklah… Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan!" Naruto semakin kalap berdebat dengan Sasuke. Dia sudah bersiap-siap menarik lengan sang raven dan memaksanya pulang ke rumah. Naruto benar-benar serius ingin mengurungnya, karena itulah ia mencengkeram pergelangan Sasuke kuat-kuat saat ia berusaha memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku, Idiot!"

"Kau yang memintanya, Sasuke! Jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu!"

Aksi tarik-menarik dilakukan. Naruto yang kukuh memaksa Sasuke pulang, dan Sasuke yang gigih memberontak untuk mendapatkan kebebasannya. Lelah bertengkar dan menjadi pusat perhatian dari beberapa kru yang masih tersisa di lokasi, Naruto memilih untuk membopong tubuh Sasuke di bahunya dan membawa lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Turunkan aku! Ini perintah, Dobe! Turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

"Diam, Sasuke! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah aku adalah orang jahat disini."

Pintu mobil berhasil dibuka, walau Naruto merasa sedikit kesulitan karena Sasuke yang terus meronta, memukuli punggung, serta menendangi perutnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil mendudukkan Sasuke di kursi belakang, tapi lelaki itu seakan tidak menyerah melepaskan diri dari sergapan tubuh kekar kekasihnya.

"Minggir! Biarkan aku pergi!"

Serbuan pukulan dari tangan-tangan Sasuke menjatuhi dada dan wajah Naruto, membuat ia kesulitan memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Sasuke. Naruto jadi bertambah kesal, segera saja ia menyambar kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke kemudian mengikatkannya bersamaan di tali sabuk pengaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku, Dobe! Jangan mengikatku seperti hewan!"

"Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini, Brengsek!" bentaknya, sukses menyebabkan Sasuke terdiam. Naruto merutuki mulutnya, juga emosinya yang sering kali meledak hingga menyakiti perasaan Sasuke. Seketika perasaan bersalah merasuki hatinya. "Shit! Maafkan aku…," ucapnya penuh sesal. Naruto meraih leher belakang Sasuke untuk menjatuhkan ciuman di bibir ranum itu.

Tapi, Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur kesal dan tidak terima dibentak oleh Naruto, tiba-tiba menendang selangkangan si blonde lalu mendorongnya menjauh. Sebenarnya ada rasa tidak tega saat menyaksikan Naruto merintih kesakitan memegangi aset berharganya, tetapi Sasuke terlalu egois untuk meminta maaf. Dan lagi ini kesempatan dirinya untuk kabur, maka secepat mungkin Sasuke meraih sisi pintu mobil yang satunya, kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi Naruto yang sudah bangkit berdiri untuk mengejarnya.

"Sasuke!" kedua bola mata Naruto melotot horor ketika menyaksikan ada sebuah mobil yang hampir menabrak tubuh kekasihnya. Namun, rupanya Sasuke cukup gesit untuk menghindar, yang kemudian berhasil menyetop sebuah taksi yang melintas dari sisi sebrang.

Naruto ingin menghentikan kepergian kekasihnya, tetapi lagi-lagi ia gagal menyebrangi jalan dan malah melihat acungan jari tengah Sasuke sebelum sang raven menaiki taksi itu lalu pergi.

…

Inginnya ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya setelah lelah membaca. Namun, rupanya ada sosok tamu yang begitu ia harapkan kedatangannya sejak kemarin. Dengan seulas senyum cerah, Sasori menyambut kunjungan Sasuke ke ruang rawatnya.

"Aku hampir saja berniat untuk tidur. Tapi syukurlah… kalau aku memutuskan tidur sejak tadi, aku pasti tidak akan melihat kedatanganmu."

Ucapan Sasori yang nampaknya terkesan sangat senang dikunjungi oleh Sasuke, menuaikan senyuman tak kalah indah di bibir pemuda raven itu.

"Aku berencana mengunjungimu kemarin, tapi jadwalku rupanya lumayan padat. Selain itu aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa adegan drama kita tanpa adanya dirimu."

"Benarkah?" Sasori terlihat kecewa. Pasalnya beradu akting dengan Sasuke adalah hal paling membahagiakan untuknya.

"Ya, tapi kau tenang saja, masih ada beberapa adegan terakhir yang harus kulakukan bersamamu. Karena adegan itu tidak mungkin menggunakan jasa stunt in, bukan? Aku sering kesulitan untuk fokus jika lawan mainku hanya berdiri kaku layaknya patung."

Dan penjelasan itu sukses membuat Sasori tertawa. Ia merasa cukup tersanjung dengan ucapan Sasuke. Itu artinya Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai lawan main pengganti yang hanya disorot bagian belakangnya saja oleh kamera, selain itu mereka pasti tidak akan mengucapkan satu dialogpun saat beradu akting dengan Sasuke. Karena dialog lawan main akan diucapkan oleh sutradara sebagai pendukung kualitas akting Sasuke ketika prosesi syuting, dan yang diperagakan stunt in hanyalah gerakan tubuhnya saja.

"Aku jadi ingin secepatnya kembali berakting."

"Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini?"

"Tapi itu lusa, Sasuke. Masih lama sekali."

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Sasori yang terkesan seperti anak kecil. Selama ini Sasuke hanya tahu kalau Sasori adalah pribadi yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, tapi ternyata Sasuke salah. Sasori cukup menyenangkan saat diajak mengobrol seperti ini.

"Sekali lagi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Karena berkat kau, aku selamat dari serangan fans gila waktu itu."

"Sama-sama, Sasuke-kun. Ah, iya, dimana, Naruto-san?"

Pertanyaan itu kontan membuat Sasuke terdiam. Dan tentu saja, Sasori cukup peka untuk menangkap perihal ganjil tersebut dari wajahnya.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Sebelum menjawabnya, Sasuke sempat menghela napas terlebih dahulu. "Tidak, hanya sedikit berdebat saja."

"Apa itu berhubungan denganku? Aku sangat tahu sekali kalau, Naruto-san, adalah pria pencemburu."

Sasuke menatap Sasori cepat. Agaknya terkejut dengan fakta yang baru dikemukakan olehnya.

"Kenapa? Semua orang tahu itu kok. Naruto-san sepertinya memang sangat mencintaimu."

"Bagiku dia sudah keterlaluan. Aku benci dengan sifat over protective-nya."

"Kalau boleh jujur, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal itu jika seandainya kau adalah pacarku. Membiarkanmu bebas seorang diri adalah suatu kesalahan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran, sekaligus tertarik dengan pernyataan itu.

Sasori menatapnya cukup lama. Lalu menggerakan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Sasuke. "Karena kau terlalu berharga," ia membelai rambutnya. Sangat lembut. Sentuhannya merambat hingga menyentuh pipi. Merasakan sensasi halus dan kenyal dari kulit sewarna porselen itu tentunya cukup membangkitkan keinginan Sasori untuk memiliki lelaki beriris onyx itu.

Mata caramel yang kini menyiratkan sebuah perasaan khusus menatap pahatan wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan memuja yang berlebihan. Sejak dulu Sasori memang sudah mengagumi Sasuke, bahkan jauh sebelum dirinya terjun ke dunia hiburan. Dia memeta jelas setiap inchi yang terukir di wajah rupawan itu, hingga matanya jatuh kepada sepasang bibir berwarna merah tipis yang terlihat begitu menggairahkan untuk dilumat.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" sentak Naruto di depan pintu. Napas pria itu terengah seperti habis berlari dari luar gendung sampai ke dalam rumah sakit. Naruto lekas melangkah cepat untuk menepis tangan Sasori dan menarik Sasuke menjauh. "Jangan harap kau bisa bebas menyentuhnya saat di luar aktivitas syuting!"

"Naruto!" bentak Sasuke tak terima. Ini di rumah sakit, ia tak mau Naruto memulai keributan di tempat ini.

"Oh, jadi kalau di lokasi syuting aku bebas menyentuhnya sesuka hati?" pancing Sasori usil. Matanya berkilat antusias saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Brengsek kau!"

"Cukup, Naruto!" lerai Sasuke. Sebelum melihat amarah pria kuning itu meledak-ledak bagai bom waktu, Sasuke memilih untuk menyeret keluar dirinya dan Naruto. "Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Kami permisi."

Sasori melambaikan tangannya sembari memasang senyum yang terkesan menjengkelkan di mata Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku?!" ketika di luar koridor, Naruto memulai protesannya. Ia sungguh tidak terima melihat Sasuke yang disentuh, terlebih lagi lelaki raven itu tak mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Aku hanya menjenguknya—"

"Dan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu? Sebenarnya dimana kau pasang otakmu itu, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke diam. Ia melirik kanan-kirinya dan tak menemukan siapapun. Seketika ia bernapas lega. Tapi saat mengarahkan pandangannya kembali untuk menatap Naruto, ia memberikan sorotan mata paling tajam pada si blonde.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kau tidak pernah memakai otakmu dengan benar. Ini rumah sakit, dan kau mengajakku bertengkar di tempat umum seperti ini."

Seakan tersadar, Naruto buru-buru menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah itu ia mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri. "Kau yang membuatku kesal, Teme. Sekarang ikut aku pulang sebelum aku menghancurkan benda-benda di rumah sakit ini."

Sasuke tak lagi menolak. Kali ini ia mengikuti keinginan Naruto untuk pulang bersama. Namun, di dalam hati, Sasuke masih merasa kecewa dan sakit atas perkataan kasar Naruto yang sebelumnya. Karena itu di sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya diam walau Naruto banyak mengoceh tentang ini dan itu. Hingga mereka sampai di rumah Uchiha pun, Sasuke tetap mengabaikan Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku—"

"Jangan menyentuhku!" bentak Sasuke marah. Tangannya menepis sentuhan Naruto pada lengan atasnya.

"Kau… masih marah? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu."

"Maaf?" ulang Sasuke sinis. Bibirnya melengkung seakan mengejek raut tegang Naruto, dan tak lama ia mendecih. "Aku masih ingat, kau berkata bahwa aku tidak bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakiku sendiri."

"Sasuke, itu…."

"Kau juga bilang aku ini manja, dan kau lelah menjagaku kan?"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Tapi di bagian aku yang berkata kau lelaki manja itu memang benar."

Sasuke menepis sentuhan dari Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia masih sangat marah. Dan sangat-sangat marah untuk yang seterusnya. Sasuke tak lagi membiarkan Naruto memenangkan hatinya, dan ia terus mengelak, menghindari keinginan Naruto untuk bisa mendekap dan melunakkan dirinya lagi.

"Mungkin inilah batasku, Naruto. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto waswas. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun saat memandangi wajah tegas Sasuke. Dalam hati firasatnya berbisik buruk mengenai arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita berpisah."

"Apa?!"

"Aku sudah lelah… Sangat lelah sekali, Naruto…."

"Tolong jangan katakan itu, Sasuke…."

"Kau dan mulut jahatmu, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir sebelum mengatakan semua itu kepadaku? Kau selalu mencurigai orang lain, dan kau selalu mengikat hidupku. Aku benar-benar muak dengan hal itu."

Naruto tak bisa menerimanya. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke kemudian mencengkeram erat kedua bahunya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara seperti itu? Apa saja yang sudah Sasori katakan padamu? Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga kau berani mengatakan semua itu kepadaku? Jawab, Sasuke! Apa semua ini karena Sasori?!"

Marah. Sasuke benci mendengar semua tuduhan tak mendasar itu. Dia menyentak tangan Naruto dari bahunya kemudian mendorong tubuh si blonde menjauh dengan wajah penuh amarah. "Lihat? Kau melakukannya lagi. Kau selalu melakukannya," ia tertawa sinis. "Satu-satunya pria tak berotak dan membuatku memutuskan hubungan ini adalah kau, Naruto! Seharusnya kau malu! Kau penegak hukum tapi kau selalu menuduh orang lain tanpa bukti. Aku muak denganmu! Enyahlah, Naruto… Enyahlah dari hadapanku!" Sasuke berlari memasuki rumahnya, membanting pintu, lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Ia tak membiarkan dirinya goyah saat mendengar suara memohon Naruto beserta nada serak yang terkandung di dalam kalimatnya. Ia tak mau lagi peduli jika Naruto tetap tak bisa berubah dan selalu mengekang hidupnya seperti ini.

…

Malam menjelang begitu lambat. Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke tidur dalam keheningan dan kekosongan di sisi ranjangnya. Biasanya akan ada seseorang yang menceramahinya ini dan itu sebelum tidur, membuatkannya susu cream tanpa gula, mengusap serta membelai kepalanya, dan yang terpenting mendekap tubuhnya hingga pagi menjelang. Sasuke tak pernah lupa pada kehangatan yang disalurkan Naruto. Ia merasa seperti dilindungi. Setiap kali berada di samping lelaki itu, Sasuke memang selalu nyaman.

Ia jadi tidak mengerti, kenapa bisa dengan bodohnya ia memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak. Terlebih lagi, apakah ia akan sanggup jika hidup tanpa adanya kehangatan dari Naruto. Entah mengapa ia bisa hilang kendali dan meluapkan segala kekesalan hatinya pada pria blonde itu. Sasuke tidak mengerti… ia benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Perkataan Naruto memang cukup menohok perasaan terdalamnya. Ia sakit hati. Tetapi, jika berpikir ia bisa melewati hari-hari ke depannya tanpa kehadiran lelaki itu, Sasuke tak akan pernah sanggup.

Bantal dan guling kembali menjadi korban. Selimut dibuang dan teronggok begitu saja di bawah lantai. Sasuke bangkit setelah beberapa menit menggerutu dan berguling-guling tak jelas di atas kasur. Matanya melirik layar ponsel yang menghitam, lalu beralih menatap jam.

Pukul 23.03 malam.

Seharusnya ia sudah tidur. Terlelap ke alam mimpi dengan pelukan posesif yang mengurung seluruh raganya. Ia jadi rindu sentuhan Naruto. Tapi, ia tak mau bertemu dengan pria blonde itu dulu. Tidak, sebelum Naruto jera dan tidak lagi mengucapkan kata-kata kasar kepadanya.

Semerbak harum campuran tanah dan air, menelisik keterdiaman Sasuke di dalam kamarnya. Kepalanya menoleh. Memperhatikan gerak tirai jendela yang melambai-lambai tertiup udara malam dari celah ventilasi. Saat sadar, rupanya cuaca sedang hujan. Derasnya air yang membasahi tanah pekarangan rumahnya, membuat Sasuke merasa dilema. Ia kedinginan, tapi menepis keinginannya untuk dipeluk Naruto. Ia kesepian, tapi nampak enggan berbaikan secepat ini dengannya. Ia rindu, tapi masih cukup marah untuk menemui kekasih —ralat, mantan kekasihnya terlebih dulu.

Sasuke benar-benar dilema. Dan ia jauh lebih dilema saat sedang malas bergerak tetapi mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari arah luar rumahnya. Sasuke menduga itu pasti kakaknya. Pria yang memiliki usia jauh di atas Sasuke akhirnya ingat pulang setelah beberapa hari tak memberi kabar karena sibuk mengurusi persiapan konser megahnya di luar negeri.

Sebenarnya yang menjadi publik figur dirinya atau kakaknya sih? Kenapa malah Itachi yang sok sibuk dan workaholic akhir-akhir ini.

"Niisan, akhirnya kau pulang jug —eh? Juugo-san?"

"Brr, se-selamat malam, Sa-Sasu —hatchiu!"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Um, masuklah dulu. Di luar hujannya deras sekali dan juga dingin," Sasuke mempersilahkannya masuk. Melihat Juugo yang berjalan seperti robot dan bergetar seperti anak anjing, ia jadi merasa iba.

"Te-Terima kasih —hatchiu! Uh, maaf, Sasuke-san."

Tawa Sasuke pecah secara elegan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat penampilan sang vokalis band terkenal sekacau ini. "Sebenarnya kau mau kemana malam-malam begini? Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan, Juugo-san?"

"Etto…, aku ingin pulang setelah latihan band. Tapi di tengah jalan mobilku mogok, dan banku juga bocor. Aku mencoba memperbaikinya, tapi hujan tiba-tiba turun begitu deras mengguyur tubuhku. Ketika aku ingin mengganti ban mobilku yang tertusuk paku, aku lupa tidak membawa dongkrak. Tapi untungnya aku tahu alamat rumahmu, jadi kupikir sekalian saja aku mampir untuk meminjam dongkrak padamu. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dulu. Kau bisa masuk angin jika terus memaksa mengenakan pakaian yang basah seperti itu."

"Sepertinya tidak perlu, Sasuke-san. Karena aku sudah masuk angin dari tadi —hatchiu!"

Sasuke meringis melihat Juugo yang terus-menerus bersin sejak tadi. "Kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dulu, Juugo-san. Aku memaksa," potongnya cepat ketika melihat keinginan Juugo untuk memprotes. "Tunggu sebentar," ia mendudukkan Juugo di atas sofa sementara dirinya pergi ke kamar Itachi untuk membawakan satu setel pakaian santai dari lemari sang kakak. Sasuke kira postur tubuh Juugo hampir sama dengan kakaknya yang tinggi besar, tidak seperti Naruto yang tinggi berotot selayaknya para polisi pada umumnya.

Duh, lagi-lagi ia teringat akan Naruto!

"Ini, kau bisa memakai pakaian kakakku dulu. Sepertinya postur tubuh kalian sama. Dan… oh ya, aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat panas, setelah itu akan kuambilkan dongkraknya dari lemari penyimpanan perkakas."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

Selagi Juugo mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pinjaman milik Itachi, Sasuke segera menuju lemari penyimpanan untuk mengambilkan dongkrak seperti yang diminta Juugo, setelah itu ia melangkah ke dapur untuk membuatkan cokelat panas.

"Juugo-san, kau suka pakai gula untuk cokelatmu atau tidak?" Sasuke sedikit berteriak, ia tak tahu apakah Juugo suka yang manis-manis, atau tidak seperti dirinya.

"Cukup tambahkan satu sendok teh saja gulanya, Sasuke-san," sahut Juugo, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang kering.

Tak perlu membutuhkan telinga yang tajam untuk mendengar, karena suara Juugo cukup jelas meskipun terhalang tembok dan sekat-sekat lainnya di rumah ini. Akhirnya Sasuke menambahkan satu sendok teh gula di cangkir cokelat milik Juugo, sementara ia tak menambahkan sebutirpun gula di dalam cangkir miliknya sendiri.

Kilatan petir beserta suara menggelegar yang berasal dari atas langit sempat menyita perhatian Sasuke. Jendela dapur rumahnya tepat berhadapan dengan kebun belakang miliknya, dan ketika petir menyambar-nyambar dari atas langit, Sasuke dapat melihat kilatan cahayanya yang begitu terang.

Sasuke hampir menyelesaikan proses pembuatan cokelat panasnya, ia hanya perlu menuang air dalam termos, kemudian selesai. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki. Tanpa menolehpun Sasuke tahu itu adalah Juugo.

"Kau tidak perlu menghampiriku kesini, Juugo-san. Cokelat panasnya sudah selesai kubuat," ucapnya, sambil meletakkan dua cangkir itu di atas nampan kecil. "Apa kau sudah mengganti bajumu? Kau bisa memakai mesin cuciku jika kau mau. Lagipula hujannya semakin deras di luar, dan sebaiknya kau tetap berada disini sampai hujannya mereda."

Kilat lagi-lagi menyambar, seberkas cahaya singkatnya terpantul pada jendela dapur di hadapan Sasuke, dan tak lama suara petir yang menggelegar lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya kembali terdengar. Sasuke sempat menutupi telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Ia benci suara petir. Suaranya sangat mengerikan, apalagi ditambah efek hujan deras seperti ini.

Sasuke menyentuh pinggiran nampan di atas kounter dapur. Hendak mengangkatnya saat merasakan kehadiran Juugo di belakang punggungnya. "Ayo kita kembali ke ruang tamu dan —umpptt!" pegangannya terhadap nampan terlepas, menjatuhkan benda itu kembali menabrak ubin kounter berwarna putih. Untungnya Sasuke belum terlalu tinggi mengangkatnya, kalau tidak cangkir-cangkir berisi cokelat panas itu pasti sudah pecah di dekat kakinya. "Ummpptt!" Sasuke meronta-ronta. Mulutnya tiba-tiba disekap oleh sebentuk tangan lebar. Hanya pupil matanya yang bergerak kesana-kemari, ketakutan, ketika si pemilik tangan yang menyergapnya menarik diri Sasuke menuju ruangan lain secara paksa.

…

Di tempat lain, hujan juga turut mengguyur deras dari atas langit. Dari balik jendela kacanya yang berembun, Naruto melongok menyaksikan jutaan tetes rinai hujan yang seperti ikut membasahi perasaannya.

Ia rindu Sasuke.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu sekarang? Naruto ingin sekali mendatangi rumahnya lalu meminta maaf padanya. Setelah itu Naruto akan mendekap tubuh ramping Sasuke selama semalaman. Karena ia juga tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memeluknya seperti biasa.

Pikiran Naruto kacau. Bertengkar dengan Sasuke membuat pekerjaannya berantakan. Tadi sore ia bahkan mendapatkan telepon dari atasannya, seharusnya Naruto membimbing pelatihan para polisi-polisi baru yang sedang dilantik. Tetapi, ia beralasan bahwa dirinya sedang sakit. Naruto lebih mementingkan Sasuke yang kabur dari pengawasannya, dan bagaimanapun Naruto harus menjemput Sasuke di rumah sakit sebelum langit menggelap. Karena waktu di malam hari, kejahatan sering kali terjadi. Bukan maksud Naruto memperlakukan Sasuke bagai anak gadis, ia juga tak pernah berniat mengatai lelaki itu manja serta kekanakan. Padahal jika Sasuke tahu, Naruto justru sangat menyukai sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Lelah menatap hujan, Naruto beranjak menuju kasurnya yang kusut. Ia mengacak rambutnya lagi, lebih kasar dari yang sebelumnya. Sampai menyebabkan tatanan rambutnya berantakan seperti orang gila. Naruto kemudian membanting diri di atas kasur empuk, melongok ke arah meja kerja dimana ponselnya berada dan diam tak berdering. Kenapa ia mengharapkan Sasuke meneleponnya, kenapa bukan dia saja yang menghubungi lebih dulu. Tapi, apakah Sasuke akan mengangkatnya jika ia yang lakukan?

Sekali lagi Naruto mengacak rambut sambil merutuki dirinya yang pengecut. Tapi pada akhirnya ia meraih benda persegi itu juga dan mendial nomor yang berbeda dengan yang ia inginkan.

"Halo," seseorang menyahuti panggilannya dari sebrang sana.

"Itachi."

"Hn, ada apa, Naruto?"

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja pulang ke Jepang, dan sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di rumah. Ada apa? Kau terdengar seperti menyimpan masalah. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Dalam hati Naruto mengutuk kepekaan batin Itachi. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan adik kesayangannya, ia seperti bisa menebaknya dengan mudah. "Ya."

Jawaban lirih Naruto, dibalas helaan napas keras dari mulut Itachi. "Apa lagi kali ini? Kau mencemburui siapa lagi? Kenapa kau selalu meragukan kesetiaan adikku yang tampan itu?"

Naruto meringis, setengah mendengus juga mendengar guyonan garing dari mulut Itachi. "Mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan. Sasuke marah sekali lalu memutuskan hubungan kami."

"Bagus!"

Itachi sepertinya sangat puas sekali kalau Naruto menderita karena kehilangan adiknya. Ia jadi kesal kalau terus-terusan begini. "Seriuslah, Itachi. Aku meneleponmu bukan untuk mendengar kau mengatakan hal itu."

"Naruto, aku masih berada di dalam taksi. Nanti kutelepon lagi jika aku sudah sampai. Dan soal Sasuke, biar aku yang berbicara kepadanya, kau tenang saja."

Rasanya setengah beban yang memberati hatinya telah terangkat saat mendengar ucapan Itachi yang cukup menenangkan untuknya. Naruto tersenyum di sela-sela derasnya hujan yang kembali mengguyur di luar apato, dan sempat terdengar dari line teleponnya bersama Itachi. Sepertinya hujan malam ini merata hingga ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Terima kasih, Itachi. Aku berhutang banyak budi padamu."

Itachi mendengus saat mendengarnya. "Kalau bukan karena adikku, mungkin aku tidak akan sudi menganggapmu calon iparku, Naruto. Tapi, yeah, kurasa aku hanya bisa percaya kepadamu mengenai kebahagiaan adikku. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus bisa menerimamu juga kan?"

Naruto tergelak. Terkadang Itachi bisa bercanda seperti ini juga. "Sialan kau."

"Baiklah, kututup dulu teleponnya. Nanti akan kuhubungi kau lagi."

"Hm," Naruto menjawabnya lewat gumaman, lalu setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus.

Setidaknya perasaan resah Naruto meringan bagaikan kapas di udara. Mungkin setelah hujannya mereda nanti, Naruto akan menemui Sasuke untuk membujuknya berbaikan.

…

"Mmh!" suara ringisan sakit Sasuke tertahan oleh benda yang menyumbat mulutnya. Kedua pergelangan tangan dan sikunya terlilit perekat hitam yang lumayan erat. Menjadikan dirinya kesulitan untuk sekedar bergerak ataupun meronta. Kelereng hitam Sasuke yang tersaput cairan bening menyorot tepat pada sebentuk wajah familiar yang sempat ia temui beberapa kali di studio foto saat melakukan sesi pemotretan. Ia hafal wajah itu, wajah seseorang yang ia ketahui bernama, Utakatta.

Sasuke masih tak dapat mempercayai pengelihatannya. Ia merasa tak pernah memiliki masalah serius dengan orang itu. Bertemupun hanya beberapa kali, dan itupun dalam jarak waktu yang lumayan singkat. Tetapi, kenapa… kenapa orang itu melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

Perhatian Sasuke bergulir pada sesosok tubuh pria yang terkapar tak jauh dari posisinya berada dengan kepala berlumuran darah. Sosok itu adalah Juugo, pria itu telah menjadi korban Utakatta hanya karena dia sedang berada di rumahnya saat kejadian ini berlangsung. Seingatnya saat Sasuke sedang membuat cokelat panas di dapur, ia tak mendengar suara apapun selain suara gemuruh petir. Lalu setelah itu, ketika ia hampir mengangkat nampan berisi dua cangkir cokelat, mulutnya tiba-tiba dibekap dan dia diseret menuju ruang tamu dimana Juugo sudah bernasib demikian. Atau jangan-jangan saat suara petir menggelegar begitu dahsyatnya, Utakatta sudah datang lalu memukul Juugo sampai pingsan agar tidak menyulitkannya saat ingin membekuk Sasuke.

Berarti apa yang telah menimpa Juugo merupakan kesalahannya. Karena ialah Juugo harus terkapar dan mendapatkan luka serius di bagian kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau diam dan tidak melawanku. Karena aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, mengerti?" suara Utakatta mengalun memberi sinyal ancaman, namun meski begitu Sasuke masih dapat menangkap adanya nada panik ketika ia berucap.

Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Juugo setelah mengikat kuat kedua kaki dan lutut Sasuke menggunakan gulungan lakban yang sama. Ia lalu menendang pinggangnya hanya untuk memastikan jika lelaki berambut jingga itu memang benar-benar pingsan setelah ia pukul menggunakan balok kayu.

" _Sorry dude_ , aku tak bermaksud memukulmu, tapi karena kau ada disini, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengacaukan rencanaku ini."

Perasaan Sasuke mendadak gelisah, ketakutannya bertambah semakin menjadi-jadi saat Utakatta kembali menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah selimut besar yang pastinya akan cukup untuk membungkus tubuh kurus Sasuke dalam sekali balutan.

"Mmh!" ia menggumam panik. Berusaha membangunkan Juugo dari pingsannya, tetapi hal itu tak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Sasuke tak dapat melakukan banyak saat Utakatta benar-benar menggulung seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut, menyisakan bagian kepalanya saja agar tidak menyebabkan Sasuke kehabisan napas ketika ia membawanya pergi dari sini.

"Jangan melawan!" bentak pria itu, yang sekejap telah membuat Sasuke terdiam gemetar. Utakatta terlihat berbeda dengan dia yang biasa. Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa pria sebaik dan selembut Utakatta bisa berubah menyeramkan seperti ini. "Kau benar-benar menyusahkan seperti anjingmu."

Perkataan itu sontak mengejutkan Sasuke. Mata lelaki raven itu berkaca-kaca, ia kembali teringat kondisi jasad anjingnya yang tercecer di sekitar lantai ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Hee?" Utakatta tersenyum sinis. Matanya menyorot tajam raut ketakutan Sasuke, beserta linangan airmata di pipinya. "Kau ingat anjingmu? Ya, akulah yang membunuhnya. Kau tahu? Dia menyalak kepadaku dan juga menggigit kakiku. Rasanya menyakitkan, Sialan! Jadi kuputuskan untuk membunuh anjingmu itu sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku."

Tangis Sasuke pecah. Baginya Shiro bukan hanya sebagai peliharaan, tapi juga sebagai teman. Itachi yang memberikan anjing itu sebagai hadiah ketika ia berulang tahun yang ke-17. Sang kakak begitu tahu kalau Sasuke sering kali merasa kesepian ketika sedang tak ada jadwal dan harus berakhir seharian di dalam rumah.

"Tak ada waktu lagi," ekspresi senang yang ia perlihatkan ketika menggoda Sasuke, secepat itu berubah menjadi panik. "Aku harus segera membawamu pergi dari sini," ia lantas mengangkut tubuh Sasuke, menggendongnya ala putri dengan belitan selimut yang menyulitkannya untuk meronta.

"Niisan pulang, Sasuke!" namun, teriakan seseorang yang baru saja menutup pintu depan, segera mengacaukan rencana Utakatta menculik Sasuke. "Kau sudah tidur?" suara itu kembali terdengar, disertai bunyi tapakan sepatu yang membentur permukaan lantai.

Utakatta melotot menyaksikan sebentuk bayangan seseorang yang kian lama kian mendekat ke arahnya. Segera saja ia menurunkan Sasuke kembali ke lantai, sementara dirinya berlari untuk kemudian bersembunyi di samping pintu masuk ruangan. Utakatta merogoh saku mantelnya, meraih sebuah pisau yang sempat membuat mata Sasuke membelalak ketika melihatnya.

"Ummh!"

"Ssstt!" ia memberikan isyarat. Berdesis sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut.

Dan ketika Itachi baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di depan pintu ruang tamu, lelaki itu langsung terkesiap mendapati keadaan adik semata wayangnya dalam keadaan terikat dan juga menangis ketakutan.

"Astaga, Sasuke! Apa yang telah terjadi padam—UHUKK!"

Utakatta telah menampakkan diri sambil menusuk perut Itachi secara mengejutkan. Dia menyeringai keji. Pisau dicabut lalu dihujamkan untuk yang kedua kalinya di tempat yang sama.

"GHOKK!"

Darah bermuncratan dari luka Itachi beserta mulutnya. Lelaki berkuncir itu nampak kesakitan sebelum ambruk di lantai dengan menggenangkan aliran darah di sekitar tubuhnya yang terkapar.

Sasuke menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. Tubuhnya memberontak, berniat melepaskan diri hanya untuk memeluk tubuh lemah sang kakak yang sedang berjuang mempertahankan nyawa. Tapi Utakatta sudah lebih dulu meraupnya, mengangkut Sasuke seperti sebelumnya, lalu mereka melesat meninggalkan rumah. Meninggalkan dua orang yang terluka dan membutuhkan tenaga medis segera.

…

Dering ponsel yang terdengar dari dalam saku celananya, menghentikan niat Naruto untuk segera menduduki kursi kemudi mobil. Ketika ia mengintip pada layar ponsel, rupanya nama Itachi-lah yang terpampang sebagai kontak pemanggil. Ia lantas segera mengangkatnya, dan tak lama terkesiap. Suara Itachi jauh dari kata baik saat terdengar dari line telepon. Pria itu nampak terbatuk-batuk, dan napasnya begitu tak beraturan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Itachi?" tanya Naruto cemas. Kunci pada genggaman tangannya dicengkeram kuat-kuat.

"Na…ruttoh…tolong…Sasu-Sssahsukee…."

"Ada apa, Itachi? Kenapa dengan Sasuke? Dan, ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Akuh…hhkk…Sssassukee…di…culik."

"Apa?!"

"Tolong…adikku…Narrutoo…."

"Tenanglah Itachi. Aku akan segera kesana. Kau tunggu aku—"

"Tidak!" Itachi berteriak sebisanya. Napas yang terhembus di line telepon tersendat-sendat memilukan. "Aku…baik…hhkk…Sasuke…diculik…Utakatta…me…mereka…."

"Itachi? Itachi kau dengar? Itachi?! Jawab aku, Itachi!" Naruto berteriak kalut. Tangannya gemetar, kepalanya pusing, perasaannya gelisah memikirkan keadaan Sasuke dan juga calon kakak iparnya. Naruto dengan cepat segera memasuki mobil lalu menginjak kuat pedal gasnya. Tadi ia sempat mendengar suara 'bruk' keras ketika Itachi berhenti berbicara. Sembari menyetir dalam keadaan panik, Naruto menghubungi pihak medis rumah sakit untuk segera mendatangi kediaman Uchiha. Setelah itu ia juga menghubungi para bawahannya beserta unit kesatuannya untuk memblokir semua akses jalan yang berpusat dari kediaman Uchiha, dan juga jalan-jalan tol yang sekiranya mengarah ke luar daerah. Naruto memikirkan hal itu dengan penuh kesigapan serta perhitungan yang matang. Ia memang tidak tahu letak posisi Sasuke berada saat ini, tapi jika ia mempersempit jalan untuk si pelaku, maka akan lebih mudah untuknya segera menemukan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Inspektur Naruto! Ditemukan sebuah mobil yang mencurigakan di daerah pinggiran Konoha. Kami melakukan pemblokiran jalan sekaligus memeriksa setiap kendaraan yang lewat, seperti perintah Anda, tapi ketika kami sedang memeriksa sebuah truk besar, mobil yang berada di belakang truk itu kabur melalui jalan pintas."

"Catat nomor platnya lalu laporkan ke markas pusat untuk dilacak siapa pemiliknya."

"Baik, Inspektur!"

Selagi sang bawahan menuruti perintahnya, Naruto menyetel GPS pada layar mobil, mencari jalan tercepat untuk bisa sampai ke pinggiran distrik Konoha. Setelah dapat, ia lantas segera membanting setir mobilnya untuk memotong jalan pintas. Dan tak lama suara gemerisik radio disusul suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya kembali mengudara.

"Inspektur. Pemilik plat mobil itu bernama Utakatta. Dia seorang asisstant fotographer terkenal bernama, Gaara."

"Ya!" lantas Naruto terteriak. Sepercik kebencian mewarna retina matanya yang berwarna biru jernih. "Dia orangnya. Dia yang telah menculik Sasuke. Cepat sergap dia dari berbagai arah, lalu informasikan posisi mobilnya segera kepadaku!"

"Baik, Inspektur! Saat ini tersangka memilih rute jalan singkat yang akan menuju ke distrik Ne. Kami akan berusaha mengepungnya dari jembatan Tenshi."

"Lakukan dengan hati-hati. Jangan sampai gegabah dan malah berakibat fatal untuk keselamatan Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka sedikitpun. Ingat? Jangan sampai ada luka, itu perintahku."

"Dimengerti!"

…

Entah sudah berapa lama disininya berada disini. Berkali-kali tubuhnya terhempas ke depan dan ke belakang, menabrak bagian dalam bagasi yang mengurungnya sejak ia dibawa pergi dari rumah. Sasuke merasa sesak. Hidungnya kesulitan menghirup napas di tengah pengapnya udara sekitar. Sejauh apapun matanya memandang hanya ada kegelapan di ruang sempit ini. Ia menggeliat, menendang kakinya yang terbebat selimut, namun, hanya merasakan sakit di bagian tumitnya saja. Bergerak bukanlah hal mudah jika seluruh tubuhmu tergulung layaknya sushi.

Sasuke menjerit, masih sambil meronta-ronta. Ia seharusnya paham, menghabiskan energi di dalam ruang sempit nan pengap adalah suatu kesalahan fatal. Udara terbatas yang bisa ia hirup perlahan-lahan mengikis. Dadanya jadi semakin sesak. Peluh berjatuhan hingga membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang terbebat selimut. Pandangannya bagai melayang, berkunang-kunang, membiaskan warna-warna yang seharusnya tak ia lihat di dalam kotak sempit ini. Karena tak ada lampu, yang ada hanya suara-suara deru mesin mobil, suara letupan senjata, decitan ban, raungan sirine, lalu tiba-tiba badannya terjungkal keras ke belakang. Tempurung kepalanya terantuk bagian dalam bagasi yang super padat. Ia mengerang. Hidungnya secara buas menghirup sedikit udara yang samar-samar dapat ia baui.

Apakah ia sudah sampai? Tapi kemana?

Dalam sunyi, Sasuke menunggu seperti cacing—menggeliat. Lalu tak lama bunyi klik pelan yang disusul seberkas sinar lampu, menyorot masuk ketika pintu bagasinya dibuka. Sasuke tak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang menelusup ke relung hatinya. Melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri gagah menatapnya, dan bukannya Utakatta, adalah sesuatu yang paling dan sangat ia syukuri detik ini.

Naruto tak nampak tersenyum, walau hatinya berkata lain saat berhasil menemukan Sasuke, terlebih menyelamatkannya. Ia lebih memilih memasang wajah datar sembari membantu Sasuke duduk di dalam bagasi. Hal pertama yang Naruto lakukan sebelum menggendongnya—seperti bayi, adalah melepas perekat yang ada di mulut Sasuke. Membiarkan lelaki raven itu meraup napas secara rakus dan terengah-engah. Udara minim yang ada di dalam bagasi selama ia disekap dan dibawa pergi pasti menyebabkan dadanya sesak.

"Naruto?" suara cicitan Sasuke yang tak begitu terdengar memanggil Naruto sangat pelan.

Pria itu tak menjawab, mungkin karena memang tak mendengarnya.

Suara-suara berisik para polisi yang berlalu lalang sedikitnya menarik perhatian Sasuke dari wajah keras kekasihnya. Ia tak tahu dirinya ada dimana, tapi Sasuke dengan jelas melihat sebuah jembatan yang baru saja ia lalui bersama Naruto, dan di setiap bagian ujung jembatan itu terdapat beberapa mobil kepolisian yang mengepungnya—mengepung sebuah mobil yang terlihat lecet di banyak sisi, bahkan di sisi samping bagian pengemudi sudah tak layak lagi, ada penyok yang begitu kentara dan terlihat fatal. Lalu… napas Sasuke tercekat, ada mobil milik kekasihnya di depan mobil bobrok itu. Kondisinya sama mengenaskan seperti mobil berwarna silver yang ia ketahui sebagai mobil milik Utakatta.

Omong-omong… dimana lelaki yang telah menculiknya itu?

Sasuke tak sempat menemukan keberadaan Utakatta karena perpindahan posisi tubuhnya yang sedang digendong oleh Naruto ternyata sudah didudukan di sebuah tanah berumput tebal. Tim medis berbondong-bondong menanyakan keadaan dirinya dan juga keadaan kekasihnya. Sasuke juga baru sadar kalau ternyata kepala Naruto terluka lumayan parah.

"Inspektur—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kalian urusi dulu para polisi yang terluka di belakang sana," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatian pada mereka.

Diam-diam Sasuke melirik ke arah yang dituju para tim medis itu, dan ia seketika terkejut menyaksikan empat—sampai lima buah mobil yang seperti habis diterjang badai. Ada yang terbalik, dan ada yang hancur menabrak pembatas jalan. Ia memang sempat merasa panik ketika mobil yang membawanya terasa seperti terombang-ambing dan membentur permukaan yang padat. Mungkin inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Utakatta pasti terlalu panik dikejar para polisi, dan dia berusaha keras menghentikan mereka dengan cara menerjang kendaraan-kendaraan itu sampai terjungkal.

Manik hitam Sasuke kembali bergulir menatap Naruto. Belitan perekat yang menggulung di sekitar lutut dan pergelangan kakinya dilepas pelan-pelan. Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak semakin menyakitinya. Sementara selimut yang sempat membungkus tubuh Sasuke telah teronggok di samping rerumputan. Pantas saja ia tak lagi merasa kegerahan, keringat yang membasahi di sekujur tubuh Sasuke telah mengering akibat hembusan sepoi angin di tempat ini.

"Naruto," Sasuke mencoba memanggilnya lagi. Lelaki itu kembali tak mengindahkannya dan malah berkonsentrasi pada lilitan lakban yang masih menumpuk di pergelangan kaki Sasuke. "Aku… aku janji… aku tidak akan diculik lagi."

Barulah saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakannya Naruto memberikan perhatian. Mata biru itu melembut ketika menatap wajah porselen Sasuke yang nampak kusut. Bibir yang selalu dikecupnya terlihat pucat, begitu juga dengan rambut hitamnya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir," Naruto berucap lirih. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan gerakan hati-hati.

"Maaf…."

Bibirnya dikecup. Setelah itu Naruto segera merangkum tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ke dalam pelukan.

"Niisan?"

"Tenang saja, kakakmu selamat. Tadi pihak rumah sakit baru saja mengabari kalau Itachi berhasil melewati masa kritisnya dengan sangat baik."

Tak ada yang lebih melegakan dari hal itu. Sasuke tak henti berucap syukur di dalam hatinya. Wajahnya sekarang telah banjir oleh airmata.

"Lalu, Juugo?"

Sekejap saja pelukan hangat Naruto menghilang. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi ganjil, namun tetap menjawab meskipun terdengar cukup ketus.

"Dia juga baik. Aku tidak tahu kalau Juugo juga ada di rumahmu. Kau lupa apa yang pernah kukatakan, untuk tidak membiarkan orang asing bertamu ketika malam."

"Dia kehujanan, dan mobilnya juga mogok."

"Oh, berarti setiap orang yang kehujanan dan mobilnya mogok boleh menumpang di rumahmu malam-malam?"

"Naruto…."

"Serius, Sasuke," Naruto menyela rengekan Sasuke. "Mungkin jika Utakatta tidak memukulnya lalu menculikmu, bisa saja Juugo berniat macam-macam ketika aku sedang tidak ada di sisimu."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku yang menawari Juugo untuk masuk ke dalam, awalnya dia hanya ingin meminjam dongkrak—"

"Lalu dia akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan saat—" mulut Naruto terbungkam. Ia hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika Sasuke berani menciumnya saat sedang mengoceh.

"Bisakah kau tidak memulai perdebatan?" protes Sasuke, setelah selesai membungkam mulut berisik Naruto melalui ciuman. "Tanganku pegal, Dobe. Lebih baik lepaskan ikatanku dulu, setelah itu antarkan aku ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Niisan."

Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya mampu mendengus. Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang galak memerintahnya tak kalah menggemaskan di mata Naruto dengan dirinya yang sedang menangis ketakutan seperti sebelumnya.

…

Tiga hari setelah kasus penculikan kedua yang dialami Sasuke resmi ditutup. Sasuke baru mengetahui sebuah fakta penting, jikalau lelaki beriris cokelat madu bernama Utakatta rupanya memutuskan untuk terjun bunuh diri di jembatan Tenshi saat Naruto hendak menangkapnya malam itu. Pantas saja Sasuke tak melihat lelaki itu digiring setelah Naruto mengeluarkannya dari dalam bagasi, selain itu ekspresi Naruto juga terlihat sangat keras dan kesal. Kekasih pirangnya itu pasti merasa tidak puas karena tidak bisa mengadili pelaku penculikan Sasuke, beserta pelaku penyerangan yang telah melukai Itachi dan Juugo di kediaman Uchiha di malam yang sama.

Sasuke memang sempat kaget. Bagaimanapun ia menyayangkan keputusan Utakatta yang lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupnya daripada tertangkap pihak kepolisian. Padahal Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyimpan dendam, ia justru kasihan pada pria-pria yang pernah menculiknya, yang sama-sama lebih memilih mati daripada mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya dalam jeruji besi penjara. Namun, berkat kejadian penculikan kedua ini, Sasuke jadi berpikir ulang untuk melanjutkan karirnya di bidang entertainment. Ia berpikir mungkin sudah saatnya Sasuke mengundurkan diri lalu menjawab lamaran Naruto tempo hari.

Tapi tetap saja, ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap beberapa syuting drama, termasuk yang sedang ia kerjakan bersama Sasori, lalu konser super megah yang berlangsung di luar Negeri satu minggu lagi, yang rencananya akan menjadi konser terakhir Sasuke sekaligus moment pengunduran dirinya secara resmi. Ia tak tahu bagaimana respon para penggemarnya mengenai hal ini, tapi Sasuke berharap semoga mereka semua mau mengerti dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kehidupan Sasuke ke depannya bersama Naruto.

"Cut! Kerja yang bagus, Sasuke, Sasori. Kalian memang benar-benar hebat!" seru Gai bangga. Matanya memancarkan binar kepuasan, yang beberapa detik kemudian meluncurkan airmata deras. Pasalnya Gai tahu ini adalah hari terakhir kegiatan syuting mereka bersama Sasuke dan Sasori, sekaligus menjadi drama terakhir yang akan dibintangi Sasuke sebelum mengabarkan pengunduran dirinya dari dunia hiburan. "Aku akan merindukan momen-momen ini bersama kalian," ucapnya kemudian, sambil terisak kencang.

Di depan pencahayaan lampu kamera Sasuke menanggapi ucapan perpisahan Gai dan para kru lainnya melalui senyuman. Ia juga menghampiri Sasori yang terlihat murung karena mendengar berita dadakan itu dari mulutnya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan proses syuting ini bersamamu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku juga. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sasori-san," Sasuke memberinya semangat lewat tepukan lembut di bahu. Kemudian tanpa diduga-duga Sasori justru menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Ya, terima kasih juga untuk pengalaman berharga ini. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu bersemangat ketika syuting, semua ini hanya terjadi saat bersamamu saja."

"Aku sangat tersanjung kalau begitu," ia melepaskan pelukan, lalu memberi senyum terbaiknya untuk menghibur Sasori. "Datanglah ke pernikahanku jika kau sempat."

"Pasti. Aku pasti akan datang menemuimu."

Setelah itu, acara perpisahan Sasuke dengan para anggota kru film yang telah banyak membantunya selama prosesi syuting berjalan penuh keharuan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto bosan. Ia memilih menunggu Sasuke di dalam ruangannya sembari bertopang dagu pada permukaan meja.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah semenyebalkan itu?" balas Sasuke kesal.

"Kau bermesraan dengan Sasori. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meredam amarahku?"

Sasuke meringis. Naruto masih saja pencemburu seperti biasanya.

"Jadi sekarang sudah selesai kan? Kau benar-benar akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji," kata Sasuke mantap, sembari menghampiri Naruto yang nampak sumringah di tempat. "Sekarang aku sepenuhnya milikmu, Dobe."

Naruto menarik pinggul Sasuke dan mendudukan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan. Mana mungkin Naruto tidak menerima undangan menggiurkan Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu mencium bibirnya. "Kau memang milikku. Sejak dulu. Bahkan sampai selamanya," klaimnya mutlak, lalu meraup bibir delima Sasuke lagi yang hendak berbicara. Tangannya meraba-raba tubuh bagian depan Sasuke beserta bokongnya. Naruto begitu bersemangat ketika merasakan pinggul Sasuke bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri hanya untuk menggesekkan selangkangannya pada junior Naruto yang mulai tegang di balik celana.

"Uffpp…cukup…Naruto," Sasuke segera menarik diri dari rengkuhan Naruto, menyebabkan suasana hati kekasihnya berubah masam. Padahal Naruto hampir berada di puncak gairahnya, tapi Sasuke malah menghentikan apa yang ingin ia lakukan kepadanya. "Niisan sudah menunggu kita di rumah sakit. Kau tidak lupa kan, kalau hari ini Niisan sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter?"

"Geez, itu kan bisa dilakukan nanti, Teme."

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke. Ia berbalik sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Kau tidak ingin Niisan mencabut izinnya untukmu menikahiku kan?"

"Oh, ya Tuhan…," Naruto berseru dramatis. Melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menghampirinya kembali, Naruto pikir lelaki itu memiliki sedikit rasa empati terhadap dirinya. Namun, ternyata hal itu salah. Sasuke justru malah semakin menyiksanya lewat remasan kuat yang dia berikan terhadap junior Naruto yang kian tegang. "Kau kejam, Teme."

Dan suara kekehan puas Sasuke mengudara begitu jahatnya di telinga Naruto.

 **Omake**

Lelaki itu nampak memperhatikan layar monitor yang sedang menampilkan dua orang pria yang tengah bergumul di atas kasur. Adegan demi adegan dewasa yang terpampang di depan matanya tak juga mengubah ekspresi si pria menjadi berwarna. Ia justru mengamatinya dengan tatapan dingin, namun, sedikit tertarik ketika retina matanya tak sengaja menangkap wajah erotis salah seorang pria di layar itu.

Jari-jarinya menekan suatu tombol pada keyboard, memperbesar gambar, lalu mem-pause-nya di bagian sosok seseorang dengan surai hitam pekatnya yang nampak lepek terbasahi keringat.

Sosok yang begitu indah dan menggairahkan.

Seulas senyum keji terpoles di sudut bibir si pria. Ia perlahan menyentuh bagian zipper celananya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang telah mengeras dan meneteskan cairan lengket.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" nada menyindir mampir ke telinganya. Ia mengerang jengkel, namun tetap memanja sesuatu yang sedang ia genggam di bawah sana.

"Dasar pengganggu!"

Suara tawa terbahak adalah satu-satunya suara yang menggema di ruangan sunyi itu, selain bunyi detik jam.

"Setidaknya aku bukanlah seorang penguntit sepertimu."

"Ck, aku justru selangkah lebih maju darimu yang hanya bisa beronani lewat fotonya saja."

"Tapi aku pernah menyentuh bibirnya yang lembut itu. Aku juga pernah menyentuh tubuh sintalnya meski hanya sebentar."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah melihatnya telanjang," balas orang itu, yang lantas menuai tatapan dengki dari si pria di dekat pintu. "Aku selalu mendapatkan pemandangan yang indah dari balik layar ini. Walaupun kameraku yang berada di posisi strategis sudah ditemukan, tapi dengan adanya kameraku yang satu lagi, aku bisa melihat wajahnya setiap saat yang kumau. Untung saja si bodoh itu memasangkan yang satunya di tempat paling tersembunyi sehingga polisi-polisi brengsek itu tidak menyadarinya."

"Kau licik juga ternyata."

"Sudah kubilang aku ini selangkah lebih maju darimu."

"Yeah, sampai-sampai kau hampir berhasil memperalat si bodoh itu untuk menculiknya."

"Kau juga hampir saja berhasil, kalau si polisi pirang tidak ikut campur saat insiden fans gila berambut pink waktu itu, kau pasti sudah berhasil mendapatkannya sekarang."

Lelaki itu terbahak. Lalu tak lama, matanya yang sewarna caramel menyorot tajam sosok pria kuning yang terekam dalam layar monitor. "Sayang sekali karena insiden penculikan kemarin, Sasuke-kun jadi memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia hiburan."

"Ya sangat disayangkan sekali," lelaki satunya berdecak kecewa, namun, sedetik kemudian, matanya yang sewarna batu jade berkilat licik. "Bagaimana jika kita hentikan saja persaingan menjengkelkan ini."

"Kau ingin menawarkan sebuah kerja sama padaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Mereka terdiam sebentar, memercik aura persaingan yang sejak dulu melekat dalam kepribadian keduanya. Lalu tak lama senyum lebar penuh etikat jahat menghiasi dua belah bibir kedua lelaki itu.

"Deal!" seru keduanya, yang saling berjabat tangan, lalu setelah itu tertawa begitu kerasnya.

"Apa rencanamu ke depannya, Gaara? Setelah gagal memperalat asisstant-mu itu, apa kau berniat memperalatku juga demi obsesimu mendapatkan Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak akan begitu. Yeah, walaupun sempat terpikir untuk mengorbankan dirimu, tapi untuk saat ini kita memang harus bekerja sama," terang Gaara picik. "Dan aku punya sebuah rencana brilian yang hanya bisa dilakukan olehmu, dan juga olehku yang terbiasa bergerak dari balik layar utama tentunya. Apa kau siap, Sasori?"

"Mari kita dengarkan rencanamu itu, Sepupu. Kalau memang bagus, maka aku akan segera menyetujuinya."

Dan dua orang bersaudara yang saling merangkul bahu lagi-lagi tertawa begitu kerasnya.

 **Fin**

Notes : Akhirnya selesai juga walau sempat ngaret dari waktu yang saya janjikan hehehe... Kali ini bener2 tamat yaaa jadi jangan minta sequel lagi. Saya mau beresin utang supaya bisa cepet tenang ngerencanain ff baru lagi wkwkwk

Setelah ini ff mana dulu yang kalian mau saya lanjutkan? Karena saya sendiri bingung mau lanjut yang mana dulu. Ternyata utang saya banyak juga ya disini -_-


End file.
